Rose-Colored Lenses
by SilverLightning26
Summary: There is never only one side to a story. Companion to "A Mishap and an Opportunity."
1. First Encounter

_Hello everyone! So, this is one of the things I do when I have writer's block—I take key scenes and rewrite them from a different perspective. These scenes will be from_ A Mishap and an Opportunity _. I'll include the corresponding chapter with each one. You'll see various perspectives, from Madame Pomphrey to Regulus Black (maybe). I'll be updating sporadically, whenever a new scene hits me. No spoilers, so you'll only see scenes from as many chapters as I've got in the main story._ _I hope you have as much fun reading this as I did writing._

 _Remember, I'm always open to reviews, or suggestions for scenes you want to see from a new perspective._

This is Harry's first visit to the hospital wing, as told from Madame Pomphrey's perspective. It corresponds to Chapter 8.

 **First Encounter**

"My goodness!" Madame Pomphrey exclaimed as the group of five entered the infirmary, the new transfer student hanging barely conscious between James and Remus. "What happened? Set him here," she said, already waving her wand to cast a diagnostic spell.

Honestly, Poppy thought as she read the results of her diagnostic, the trouble these boys get into. And now they've gone and dragged the new boy in with them.

"A spell backfired," James—he'd been in there so often Poppy might as well call him by his first name—replied as he and Remus lowered Harrison onto the bed. The boy's face was pale and drawn in pain. Poppy caught the glare James cast at Sirius and didn't really have to wonder at who cast the spell that "backfired."

"Hmph. You boys need to learn to be more careful. You were very lucky, Mr. Carter," Poppy said, now directing her words at the injured boy, "that it was only two ribs. It could have been your sternum or pelvis."

The boy winced. "Can you fix it?" he asked.

"I certainly can, but you'll have to stay here and rest for an hour or so for the spell to take the maximum effect," she informed him. The boy groaned—a typical response when a patient was told he'd have to stay in the hospital wing for longer than five minutes, especially among the boys.

"At least you'll have a good excuse to skip the rest of your classes today," Sirius offered. "We still have to go to DADA."

Poppy rolled her eyes as she twirled her wrist in a practiced motion to repair Harrison's broken ribs. She couldn't count the number of students who faked sickness or injury to get out of class. They were always sorely disappointed. Harrison winced again as his bones snapped back together, but Poppy found it curious that wincing was all he did—quite a few students actually cried out when they had their broken bones healed, and several had even cried (though, that was mostly the first and second years). The gears started turning in her head, wondering at all the different reasons his pain tolerance—or at least his ability to hide pain—was so high.

"Thanks, Madame Pomphrey," Harrison said, nodding at her. She smiled back indulgently.

"You're welcome, dear. Here's a pain-reliever if you need it, and you had better stay and rest for at least an hour."

"Yes, Madame," Harrison replied, taking the potion from her.

"Very good. Now, you boys. Shouldn't you be in class?"

"But it's already halfway over!" James protested. "There's no point going now."

Poppy raised an eyebrow, but finally she conceded. "Very well. You can stay here— _quietly,"_ she added firmly, "until your next class begins, then I want you out of my hospital!"

"Thanks, Madame Pomphrey!" James exclaimed, and the others nodded their agreement. Poppy sighed and shook her head before returning to her office, leaving the door cracked open so she could monitor them. The sounds of their conversation drifted back to her.

"I'm sorry, Harrison. I didn't mean for my spell to hit you," the young Black was saying.

"But you did mean for it to hit Severus," Harrison responded, and Poppy's ears perked up. It was a rare thing that a student had the courage to tell off a friend for cursing an enemy. Poppy was fully aware of the rivalry between the four Gryffindor boys—though more particularly Mr. Potter and Mr. Black—and the Slytherin boy Severus Snape. Goodness knew all of them had been in her infirmary often enough after a scuffle in the corridor.

"You're lucky the damage was reversible," Harrison continued. "What if you'd chosen some other spell?"

"Then Snivellus would have gotten what he deserved," Sirius retorted angrily. Poppy pursed her lips in disapproval, but it wasn't her place to correct the boy, especially since they thought they were alone.

"Do you really think he deserves to be injured?" Harrison said pointedly, and Poppy felt a touch of pride at the new boy and his nondiscriminatory attitude. There was a moment of silence, then the volume went down too low for Poppy to discern any more words—though she could hardly be deaf to the poorly stifled laughter that erupted several minutes later. She smiled slightly, glad that their disagreement was over.

Approximately twenty minutes later, Poppy left her office to shoo the four troublemakers away from her patient. There were grumblings and protests, but eventually the four of them left. As Poppy turned away to return to her office and allow Harrison to rest, she caught a wistful, almost longing look on the boy's face as his friends left. She didn't know what to make of it. She found herself hoping that her spell worked faster than usual and the boy was able to rejoin his friends—menaces though they were. She also noticed the pain potion was sitting, either forgotten or deliberately ignored, on the far side of the bedside table.


	2. A New Marauder

Hello everyone! I felt like updating twice today. Don't forget to check out the newest chapter in _A Mishap and an Opportunity_! This chapter takes place between Chapters 13 and 14 of that story. It's Harry's first full moon with the Marauders, as told from Remus's perspective. Enjoy!

 **A New Marauder**

Remus groaned when his alarm went off the morning of the November full moon. It was a Friday, which was already an annoyance. The light from the dorm hurt Remus's eyes and his head, his whole body was sore, and he felt lightheaded. He had no desire to get up, and he had a feeling that if he did he'd be immediately nauseous, if not worse. But he heard the others getting up, and he'd noticed Harry getting suspicious the last few days. It would be a dead giveaway if he stayed in bed the day that just happened to be the full moon.

In the few minutes it took for Remus to convince himself to sit up, though, Harry pushed aside his hangings. "Time to get up, Remus," he said. Remus squeezed his eyes shut against the light, struggling to ignore the stabbing pain behind his eyes.

Remus muttered something unintelligible that made Harry chuckle. He heard the other boy approach and put a hand on his shoulder, and Remus bit back another groan and forced himself to sit up. The moment he did, though, his head started spinning and bile rose in his throat. He retched violently, his stomach churning. When he finished and his vision cleared, Remus found himself bent over a basin and a hand was on his back, rubbing gently. Remus's limbs were shaking, and his stomach turned over as the scent from the basin reached his nostrils.

"Are you okay, Remus?' Harry asked quietly, sensitive to his obvious headache.

"Ugh," was all he managed. Remus felt terrible. Thankfully it was always the worst first thing in the morning, but he didn't want to move. The tip of a wand entered his field of vision and the basin and the mess inside vanished, all without a word. But Remus didn't have the energy to be impressed with Harry's demonstration of silent vanishing (something they hadn't gotten to yet in class).

"If you can stand, I'd suggest a shower. The hot water will help," Harry said. Remus realized he was still rubbing his back and he felt himself relaxing slightly. After a few moments, the shaking in his limbs subsided. Remus tossed the covers aside, and Harry helped him stand.

It was only then that he realized all the other noise in the dormitory had disappeared. When Remus finally raised his head, he saw that the others were already gone. Harry smiled a little as he spotted Remus's confused expression. "They went down to breakfast already, but they're saving us seats. Do you need help or will you be okay on your own?"

Remus's already clammy skin flushed red at the thought of needing help in the shower. "I'll be okay," he said, trying to sound certain. He must have failed, though, because Harry didn't look convinced.

"I'll stay in the room in case you need something. Go," he said, giving Remus a very slight push toward the bathroom. Remus grabbed his towel off the footboard of his bed and went, still slightly unsteady on his feet.

Thankfully the nausea had mostly faded already, though Remus doubted he'd be eating breakfast. He welcomed the hot water and the gentle pressure of it on his skin like a massage. The heat helped relax his sore muscles, and the steam helped clear his head. Remus rested his forehead against the cool porcelain tile of the shower stall, letting the hot water run over his whole body. So much for Harry not noticing how awful he felt, Remus thought with a sigh. If he was lucky, Harry wouldn't guess why.

After several minutes, Remus finally, though regretfully, shut off the hot water. He toweled off and tied the towel around his waist, then left the bathroom. He ignored Harry, who was seated on his own bed with his nose in a book, and dressed quickly. He cast a quick drying charm on his hair, then headed for the door. Harry followed quietly behind him, just close enough to catch him in case he stumbled.

Remus felt slightly better after breakfast (which he didn't eat), though his body still hurt. The tiredness began to set in about lunchtime (which he did eat, knowing he needed the energy). In fact, to his chagrin, Harry had to poke him awake in Ancient Runes and James gave him a concerned look. When classes were finally over for the day, Remus headed for the library for some much-needed quiet time to get as much homework done as possible before the weekend. And that's where Harry found him about midafternoon.

"Remus! Just the person I was looking for.

Remus grunted. "As if you didn't know I'd be here. Especially since this happens to be the _only_ free period we both have at the same time with no one else around."

Harry grinned and shrugged. "You caught me. I was wondering if you could help me with something," he said, sitting down beside Remus at the table he was working at.

Remus wanted to refuse, but he had no grounds, and he was trying to keep Harry from getting too suspicious—even if he _had_ been reading books about werewolves off and on for a few weeks now. "Sure," Remus replied, despite the fact that his head was starting to pound. He pushed away his books and the essay he'd been trying to finish so he could look at Harry. "Is it that Defense essay?" The day after the dementor incident, Professor Dean had assigned a lengthy and detailed essay on dementors and on the Patronus charm. It was due the coming Monday, and Remus was fairly sure Harry had been deliberately putting it off.

Harry shook his head. "Actually, I wanted some advice. You're good at that, and you're reasonable. The others would either laugh at me or tell me to prank them until the problem was solved."

Remus smiled a little in agreement. "All right. What's the problem?"

Harry hesitated, looking slightly worried. "I think one of my friends is hiding something from me, but I don't know how to confront him about it. I don't want to scare him off or lose his friendship, but I want him to know I'm there for him and I'll keep his secrets."

Remus nodded in understanding. "Have you shown him on other occasions that you're trustworthy?"

Harry nodded, but he seemed tense. "I hope so. I think I've figured out what he's hiding, since he's not the best at being inconspicuous, but I haven't said anything to anyone. But I think he knows I suspect."

Remus mentally shook himself, pushing away the suspicion that Harry was talking about _him_. He picked up his quill again and began doodling idly, trying to order his thoughts and make himself focus. "So he probably knows he can trust you; he's just hesitant to tell you. Is this…secret, per say, something that could hurt someone or get someone in trouble?"

Harry shook his head, rather emphatically. "I'm sure it's harmless; just very personal." Harmless. That was good. _No_ one would call a werewolf "harmless." "But I've noticed that he struggles with it sometimes," Harry continued, "and I want him to know I only want to help."

Harry said the last phrase rather pointedly. Remus studied his expression, wondering what the issue really was. It may have been Sirius, he supposed. It was no secret he hated his family and had run away over the summer. And Remus knew that he wasn't the only one to have seen a new scar that _didn't_ come from Moony's claws at the beginning of term. Sirius hadn't exactly been open about how it affected him, though.

"I'm sure he's still trying to come to terms with it," Remus reasoned. "It's probably best to let him tell you in his own time."

"That's just it, though. I don't think he's ever _told_ anyone before. They've just guessed right." Harry responded. Remus narrowed his eyes slightly at the slight emphasis on _told_. Sirius had openly admitted what had happened over the summer while they'd all been at the Potters, and without pressure as well. And he'd alluded to it several times in Harry's presence. "I'm fairly sure others know, or it would be too hard to deal with on such a regular basis," Harry continued. "I think…he's more afraid of being judged for something he can't control."

Remus unconsciously leaned forward, fighting through his pounding headache to figure out what Harry was saying. His grip tightened on the quill he still held. "If he's afraid of judgment, he must have some history of it and hasn't liked the results."

"Maybe," Harry said with a shrug. "But I've never been one to judge a book by its cover. I judge based on action, not appearance or even rumor. And so far, this friend has only ever acted like a good friend and a decent person. I just wish he knew that," Harry added with a slight smile, pointedly meeting Remus's eyes.

Remus gasped sharply and felt the blood drain from his face. His mind was screaming, _he knows!_ And he wanted to run. "Maybe he would prefer it if you backed off and let him have his space," he growled, feeling Moony closer to the surface than before. "No one likes having their personal life pried into."

"He didn't do that to his other friends," Harry pointed out, not even cowering away from Remus's sharp tone. "I'm the outsider, the newcomer. I get why he doesn't trust me fully yet. But I only want to help."

The quill snapped in Remus's hand. He ignored the resultant pain and felt the rest of the blood drained from Remus's face. His hands started shaking. But Harry wasn't done. "I'd be a fool not to notice the symptoms, living in such close quarters for three months now. Once is coincidence. Twice is suspicious. But three times…" Harry shrugged, trying for nonchalance.

Remus's heart was pounding and he had trouble breathing. _He knows! What do I do now?!_ He flinched when Harry shifted closer to him in his seat. Harry noticed it and slowly raised his hand to put it on Remus's shoulder. He flinched again. _He's not running. Why is he not running? He should hate me!_

"I'm not about to hurt you, Remus. Haven't you been listing to anything I've said?" Remus only relaxed a tiny fraction as he recalled the nonjudgmental comments the other boy had made earlier. "I know Sirius and James and Peter know. But they've stuck with you, haven't they? Is it so hard to believe there are other people out there like them?"

"I still have trouble believing _they_ don't care," Remus whispered. "My whole life I've been shunned, isolated. My parents and I moved every few months. It was supposed to be for my protection. But…" he trailed off and looked away, his whole body trembling now.

"They did the best they could, I'm sure. And so are James, Sirius, and Peter. They care about _you_ , about Remus Lupin. They don't care about anything else. And…so do I, Moony." Harry smiled.

Remus shut his eyes, forcing back the tears that threatened to fall. He couldn't tell if they were from relief or fear. "You really don't care that I'm a—that every month I—"

"It's not a curse word, Remus. It's okay to say it," Harry said with a hit of amusement.

Remus looked up, feeling a mix of confusion and relief. "You don't care that I'm a…a…" Remus briefly closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He trusted Harry. He did. "A werewolf?" His voice caught on the dreaded word.

Harry shook his head, grinning. "You're just Remus to me. Now, can you help me with Slughorn's essay?"

 _What_? "That's it?"

"What? Please, I really don't get this whole antidote thing," Harry said, still grinning as he pulled a sheet of parchment out of his bag and pushing it toward Remus. Remus looked from Harry, to the essay, and back to Harry, his mouth hanging open in surprise. "What? Please, Moony? It's due Monday and the others are no help at all!"

Remus couldn't help it—he choked on a laugh that set them both off. It was the nickname, more than anything, that convinced Remus of Harry's sincerity. For several minutes neither of them could stop laughing, and Remus quickly wiped away the tears that escaped. Finally he pulled the potions essay toward him and glanced over what Harry had written. He couldn't help but laugh a little again.

"You were right. You don't get it at all, Mr. Potions Prodigy." Remus smirked. "It's really simple. Almost every potion is made up of several different parts…"

An hour later, Harry was able to explain antidotes clearly to Remus (which filled him with pride) and his essay was nearly finished. They both started gathering their books and putting them away. Harry stood, but Remus didn't move. It still hadn't really sunken in yet that Harry didn't care in the slightest that Remus was a…a werewolf. He could barely think the word to himself.

"Remus? Are you okay?" Harry asked with genuine concern, putting his hand on Remus's shoulder. Remus looked up and saw the same Harry he'd known since the beginning of term. There was no judgement, no squeamishness, no hesitancy, and the gentle pressure of his hand on Remus's shoulder was no different from James's or Sirius's or Peter's touch. Remus sort of shrugged in answer to Harry's question, then threw his arms around Harry in a tight hug of gratitude. Harry hugged him back firmly when he realized Remus was shaking.

"Thank you," Remus said hoarsely.

"I'm just being a decent person," Harry said, a little awkwardly. "That's nothing you need to thank me for."

"Then I guess there aren't many decent people out there, which means they need to be thanked," Remus answered, his voice muffled against his friend's robes. He tried to blink back the moisture in his eyes, but that only made it spill over. Remus pulled away, his cheeks flushing slightly, and wiped his eyes on his robe sleeve. "You really don't know how much it means to me," he said fervently.

Harry smiled, and Remus was surprised by the understanding in that smile. Like he knew what it felt like to be judged by someone's preconceived notion of who and what he was supposed to be, and have precious few see past the prejudice. "I think I have an idea," Harry replied. Then he started walking toward the exit to the library.

"I wish you could come with us tonight," Remus said softly. Harry had all but proved himself a true friend, and suddenly Remus wanted to share _all_ of it with him. Not just the fun, the fooling around, and the pranking, but the brotherhood Remus had with James, Sirius, and Peter. The deep friendship, the trust. And Harry had an air about him, like he was used to being lonely despite having a twin sister, and Remus felt a sort of protectiveness toward Harry.

With a slight smile Remus followed after Harry—and almost ran into him when Harry stopped short and turned around, grinning, his eyes glinting the way James's did when he had a brilliant idea for a prank.

"Hey, Moony, do you want to prank the others?"

A/N: Chapter 14 begins here.

Remus looked askance. "You're brining this up _now_ , when you know what's going to happen in less than four hours?"

Harry smirked. "That's _exactly_ why I'm bringing this up."

"Then what do you have in mind?" Remus asked doubtfully. He'd all but forgotten how awful he felt.

"You see, the others don't know that I know. They know I suspect, though. I thought it might be fun to give them a bit of a scare. Nothing terrible, no one will get hurt, and it will reinforce the fact that I couldn't care _less_ about what's going to happen to you tonight."

Remus was still doubtful. "It could turn ugly, if you're not careful. James and Sirius are incredibly overprotective, especially around this time," he said, his voice growing softer. He wrapped his arms around himself, suddenly acutely aware of his pounding headache, the faint nausea in his stomach that was now the result of his own tension and fear.

Harry bumped his shoulder lightly. "I'll be careful, and I can defend myself if need be. At the very least, I'll have you to vouch for me. So I'll stay late at dinner, and you go back to the dorm with the others. I know they're animagi—it's the only way they could go with you and not get hurt, and I'd have to be a fool not to notice that _all_ of you disappear on the full moon. I'm sure you have some kind of plan for your activities each moon, right?"

Remus shrugged, feeling a little sheepish now. He'd thought they were being super sneaky and careful, but in fact, the only reason they'd gotten away with it so long was probably because they never had a roommate on the outside. "Sort of," Remus answered. "Mostly they just plan where we've already been and how to avoid trouble."

"Then you can do that, and I'll come in a little later and tease them a little, then finally come clean and off we'll go. Sound good?"

"Sure. Just, be careful, okay?"

Harry smiled. "I will."

Dinner went by easily. Remus couldn't help exchanging a smirk once or twice with Harry, as he started imagining the looks on everyone's faces when Harry told them and Remus started laughing—because there was no way he'd be able to _not_ laugh for long. True to his word, Harry didn't follow them when Remus and the others headed up to the dorm.

It was only about ten minutes later that Harry appeared in the doorway. "What are you still doing here?" he said innocently. "Aren't you going 'exploring' again tonight?"

Remus and the other three boys were putting the finishing touches on their plans for that night. Remus felt terrible, but at least it was no worse than usual. It was quite fortunate, especially after the horrid morning he'd had. The other three looked up in alarm. Remus was a little surprised at how blunt Harry was being, but he felt his lip twitch as he caught the glint of mischief in Harry's eye that reminded him so much of James. He was going to scare them all to death. Remus just hoped no one drew a wand.

"What do you mean? Our explorations are completely random!" James protested.

"Oh. I must have mistaken the date. I thought you went exploring every full moon. It's a good time for it; the moonlight makes it so you don't have to rely on your wands or torches to see," Harry went on, grinning as Remus barely held back a snort of amusement. They had to carefully avoid each other's eyes lest the spoil the prank by laughing too soon. The other three gasped, horrified.

"Wh-what do you mean, full moon? Tonight's not the full moon, is it?" Peter stammered out.

Harry shrugged. "You should ask Remus if you're not sure. He seems to have a pretty good handle on the moon phases and when the full moon falls."

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," Remus cut in, faking nerves and trying very hard _not_ to laugh. It helped his voice sound very unsteady, though. "I'm not even taking Astronomy."

Harry scoffed and rolled his eyes. "If I didn't already know what you were hiding, you would have just given it away. Thankfully for you, I already figured it out, or else I'd be incredibly annoyed," he said matter-of-factly.

James, Sirius, and Peter glanced at each other and formed a protective wall between Remus, who was seated on Sirius's bed, and Harry, who still stood by the door. Through the gap between James and Sirius, Remus caught Harry's eye and rolled his eyes exasperatedly.

"What do you think you know, then?" Sirius demanded, crossing his arms firmly across his chest. His stance was pretty intimidating—Remus had been at the receiving end of that stare before, and it wasn't reassuring in the slightest. Harry, however, seemed unfazed.

"I _know_ that tonight is the full moon, and that Remus needs to be in the infirmary in the next thirty minutes. He _is_ a werewolf after all," Harry said bluntly, and Remus lost it. He let out a snort of laughter that made everyone look at him. Sirius gaped like a fish and Peter wore a shocked expression. James's eyes widened rather comically, then he turned and gave Harry a shrewd look before turning the same look on Remus.

"Sorry," Remus managed through his laughter. "We couldn't resist." The other boys traded looks while Harry grinned in a way eerily reminiscent of Sirius when one of his pranks went off without a hitch. When Remus finally caught his breath, he explained. "Harry confronted me earlier in the library. Nearly gave me a heart attack—" he cast a halfhearted glare Harry's way and received a shrug and an unapologetic smirk in return—"but he finally convinced me it didn't matter."

"Is that true?" James demanded. "You don't mind that Moony is a werewolf?"

Harry shook his head. "Not at all. He's still Remus. He just grows extra-furry on the full moons," he answered with a grin.

The others smiled, too, though with some reservation. "That _is_ why we call it his 'furry little problem'," James mused.

"I also know that somehow, you guys sneak out with him, to keep him company," Harry said after a moment, and the others gaped at him. Harry rolled his eyes. "Did you honestly expect me _not_ to notice that you all disappear at the same time Remus does? You _never_ stay out all night—except on the same nights Remus does."

"Damn. We're lucky we haven't had any other roommates, or we never would have gotten away with _anything_ ," Sirius muttered, and Remus couldn't help but agree.

Harry smirked. "I'll take credit for that. But I do have to congratulate you—becoming animagi just to help your friend takes incredible skill _and_ loyalty."

"How-how did you know we're animagi?" Peter asked.

"It's the only way you could be with a werewolf and not be infected—unless of course, you're all werewolves too," Harry replied with a smirk. Remus rolled his eyes—he was taking it a bit too far. Suddenly a tremor ran through Remus and he almost literally collapsed back onto Sirius's bed. His heart rate increased—the moon was starting to rise. He saw Harry's gaze flicker toward him and the other boy gave him a subtle nod—he'd get Remus out of there soon.

"I don't think we've given you enough credit. You're a lot smarter than you seem," James said after a moment's silence.

"Nah. I just study and pay attention. But really, we should be going soon if you don't want a feral werewolf running rampant in the dorm room."

"Wha—?" Sirius began, then he glanced back at Remus. Remus knew he looked awful, and he was getting shaky. "Crap, you're right."

"Hang on. We?" Peter asked suddenly.

"Of course, 'we.' I'm coming with you."

"You can't!" Remus exclaimed, panic only increased by the proximity of moonrise. "I-I'd kill you!"

"Unless…" James trailed off, giving Harry a searching look. "Are you…?"

"An animagus? Yup." Harry grinned, clearly proud of that fact. "My godfather thought it would be a useful skill. So can we go? Before Moony appears?"

"Yes, please," Remus muttered but his words went unheard.

Sirius pulled Remus's arm over his shoulders. "We're giving you a lot of trust here. If you break it…" Sirius let the threat trail off.

"I have no intention of that," Harry replied, and it was the most serious Remus had seen him all afternoon. "Let's go."

Remus winced as Sirius and Peter heaved him off the bed. He unwillingly leaned on them both on the way down to the hospital wing. When they reached it, the matron was waiting outside, tapping her foot impatiently. Upon seeing Remus and his ashen face, she immediately started lecturing even as she took Remus's arm and started leading him down the corridor. "It's about time! You've cut it close before, but this is ridiculous. You should have gotten him to me an hour ago!"

Remus tuned out her muttered cursing and just focused on staying upright. Once the front doors opened, though, he felt the pull of the moon more strongly than ever. Ignoring his weakness, Remus broke into a stumbling run toward the Whomping Willow. He was breathing heavily when he reached it. Madame Pomphrey, surprisingly, had kept up with him.

"Go, then, Remus. I'll be back in the morning," she said. She touched his cheek in a caring gesture, then turned and jogged away.

Alone, Remus scrambled down the passageway and into the Shrieking Shack. He hated it here, but he was glad it existed. He quickly removed his robes—he couldn't afford to ruin them—and wrapped himself in a blanket.

Only minutes after he'd settled himself in the middle of the room, the trapdoor opened by an unseen hand. A moment later a small brown rat appeared, which scampered across the room and up onto Remus's shoulder where he liked to perch until the transformation. Then Sirius appeared, followed by James and finally Harry.

Remus eyed the third black-haired boy with trepidation. He was shivering and the tremors had begun more frequently. "I hope you know what you're doing," he said intensely. Then he stiffened as the moonlight touched his form. Wormtail leapt off his shoulder and onto Sirius's. Harry, evidently recognizing the cue, then transformed. Even as his own painful transformation began Remus couldn't help but gasp at the powerful russet wolf that appeared in his place. His gasp was echoed by James and Sirius, then there were several loud _cracks_ as Remus's bones started rearranging themselves. He cried out in pain and Prongs and Padfoot took the places of James and Sirius, respectively.

It was only minutes before Remus was overcome by the pain of his transformation. He shuddered and gasped, then screamed, and then he howled and a young, tawny werewolf took Remus's place.

Moony surveyed the group before him. He barked in greeting at the stag, the rat, and the dog, happy to see his pack. But the fourth animal confused him. The russet wolf was nearly prostrate on the ground, looking up with startling green eyes. Moony approached cautiously, noting that there was no challenge in his posture. He sniffed, and the new wolf's scent was familiar. Moony gave a faint whine—this wolf was already part of his pack. Was already his alpha.

The bigger wolf cautiously raised himself to his feet. Moony stared him down, still determining this other wolf's identity. Then there was a scurrying sound, and Moony and the russet wolf looked down to see the little brown rat sniffing at the latter's paw. He squeaked in approval, scurrying up the other wolf's leg until he sat on his head, right between his ears.

Wormtail's action broke the standstill, and Padfoot leapt onto Moony and initiated a play fight. They wrestled until the early hours of the morning, Padfoot, Prongs, and the russet wolf taking turns playing with Moony. Finally, they all fell asleep in a heap, at least until Moony's transformation began with the moonset. The other four boys left shortly after Remus returned to human form with a promise to visit later. Not long after that, Madame Pomphrey returned and helped Remus stumble back to the castle and to the infirmary, where he promptly collapsed onto a bed. He barely registered the fact that, aside from a few bruises and the usual soreness, he wasn't hurt at all.

Remus was released back to his dorm by lunchtime Saturday. The moment he entered the dorm after having eaten lunch in the hospital wing, he found himself part of a full-scale interrogation, with Harry as the subject.

"I _still_ can't believe you're an animagus!" Sirius exclaimed. " _No_ one becomes an animagus nowadays just for fun."

"It wasn't _just_ for fun," Harry protested.

"How long have you even been an animagus? To be that fluid in the transformation, it has to be a while, right?"

Harry smiled sheepishly. "It's been about three months now," he replied.

"Three _months!_ " Remus burst out.

"You're kidding, right?" James asked uncertainly.

Harry shook his head. "Nope."

"It took us at least _six_ months to get the transformation down that easily!" Peter exclaimed. "How long have you been working on it?"

Harry's expression turned sheepish again. "About five months," he replied.

" _What?_ " Exclamations filled the dorm, but Remus was the most vocal. "Are you _crazy_? Spending the full moon with a _werewolf_ with so little experience?"

"Easy, Moony," Sirius said nervously. "We joined you as soon as we made the transformation fully the first time."

"That's because I was fourteen and desperate," Remus growled. "You could have been _killed_ last night!" he exclaimed, directing his glare at Harry now. Harry actually shrank back a little. "What kind of idiot volunteers _on the fly_ to be a werewolf's chew toy?!"

Harry cringed at Remus's rebuke, but he didn't back down. "Well, considering I had someone I wanted to help and the ability to do so, I chose to help," he replied, narrowing his eyes slightly. "If it helps, this wasn't the first time."

" _What?_ " It was irrelevant who had spoken; all of them had the same question stamped across their faces.

"My godfather was a werewolf, too. That's why I became an animagus in the first place—to help him. I only got to spend two full moons with him, but I wasn't going in blind," Harry said pointedly.

Remus opened his mouth to continue arguing, but Peter jumped in.

"As much as I admire that…you barely know us. Why bother with a group of strangers?"

"You're not strangers; you're my friends," Harry said. "It doesn't matter for how long. We've already been through a lot together, between detentions and pranks and the dementor. You've been there for me, and I want to return the favor." Then, smirking, Harry added, "How many detentions have we been in together now?"

Sirius smirked and clapped Harry on the shoulder. "Exactly. He's practically one of us. We might as well make it official. Which means," he said, rubbing his hands together, "that you need a nickname."

"Huh?" Harry hadn't expected that.

"But—" Remus protested. He still hadn't gotten his point across at the recklessness of Harry's actions the previous evening, and it was true, what James had said—they barely knew each other. The Marauders were built on _years_ of friendship and shared hardship. Harry had said it himself—he was a newcomer. How did they know he was trustworthy?

"He joined us for a full moon, Moony. He doesn't care you're a werewolf. No matter what other objections you have, I can't think of a better way for him to prove his loyalty and trustworthiness," James pointed out.

"Unless you have some other, personal objection." Sirius stepped partway in front of Harry in a very protective stance. Remus quickly backpedaled.

"No, nothing like that," he said quickly. "I just…" he trailed off. He was a little surprised to see the hurt in Harry's face.

"Remember what I told you yesterday, Moony? And what you said?" Harry asked quietly. Remus opened his mouth, but there was nothing he could say. And seeing Harry hurt made Remus feel guilty.

"So what's your problem?" Peter spoke up, unusually bold. "I like him," he stated firmly.

Remus opened his mouth, then finally sighed. Once Peter made a declaration like that, there was no point arguing. "I guess I don't have one. I'm just worried, is all."

James rolled his eyes. "You worry too much, Moony."

"So, about the nickname…" Sirius said again, rubbing his hands together.

"He'll have to transform again, so we can study him," Peter said with a slight smile. Harry grinned.

"Shall I?" he asked, and everyone nodded. He transformed into Russet, and immediately leapt onto Remus's lap, licking his face before settling across his legs. The other three laughed while Remus grimaced, torn between amusement and irritation. Russet relaxed across Remus's lap and let them throw around names. He turned down every single one of them, growling when one of them suggested "Red."

"Russet," Remus finally suggested halfheartedly. Russet yipped in approval and licked Remus's face again. He scowled but it didn't last long.

"Russet? But that's so-so—"

"Perfect?" James finished, grinning at Sirius's protest.

"I like it," Peter said.

"I think Harry likes it, too," Remus said, grimacing as he wiped wolf drool off his face. "He's worse than you, Padfoot."

Russet yipped again, then tackled Sirius when he continued to protest the name. He proceeded to completely soak Sirius's face with saliva and pinned him to the floor with his heavy paws. "Ugh," Sirius grimaced. "Fine. 'Russet' it is. Now get off me!"

Russet barked in triumph then got off Sirius and transformed back into Harry, who simultaneously reformed his morph through the short process—he'd been practicing it for weeks, ever since he decided to confront Remus about being a werewolf, and had finally gotten it down.

"So, am I a Marauder now?" Harry asked, grinning.

"All in favor, say 'Aye'!" James exclaimed, and five voices rang out in unison and approval. "Then welcome, Russet, to the ranks of the Marauders, Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers!" he announced. Harry flushed with pride, but grinned widely. The celebration quickly became an impromptu party that lasted through dinner and late into the night. Remus couldn't help but notice, though, that there was something off about Harrys expression. If Remus wagered a guess, he would say Harry looked guilty. But there was no reason to, so Remus put it out of his mind and let himself have fun—even after Peter managed to convince him to share his secret chocolate stash.


	3. Back at Hogwarts

Welcome back! So, a while ago, when I was facing a minor case of writer's block, I figured it would be fun to see September First from Tonks's point of view, rather than Harry's. And so, this was born. It will be very similar to chapters 3 and 4 in _A Mishap and an Opportunity_ , but with some Tonks attitude. Also, a little insight into her feelings for Remus… *smirk* Please read and review! And don't forget to check out the new chapter in _A Mishap and an Opportunity_.

 **Back at Hogwarts**

Finally, it was September 1st. Tonks had been anxious for this day all month. Not only was she returning to Hogwarts, her second home, but she was returning old enough to be a professor _and_ in the time of the famous Marauders, the pranksters she'd heard so much about during her years there. And as twin "sister" to the boy-who-lived. She glanced over at Harry, who was calmly packing his trunk. He looked a little nervous, but not too much. Tonks, on the other hand, suddenly realized that she'd be in the same year with not just James Potter, but with Remus Lupin, stubborn, self-degrading, mischievous, handsome, thoughtful, caring, _young_ … Tonks cut her thoughts off there, conscious that her hair was changing colors. Again. She cast another envious look at Harry. Brand-new to being a metamorphmagus and barely scraping the surface in Occlumency, and he could already control his morphing better than she could. His longer-than-normal hair was impeccably straight and perfectly black, not a trace of the red she always saw when he was upset or distressed (Tonks guessed the reason for that was an unconscious desire for his parents' presence, especially now that he knew a little more about them). But Tonks had been working on controlling her power for more than ten _years_ and it still got away from her at times.

Frustrated, Tonks threw the last of her things into her trunk, not caring anymore that it was organized. Then she started pacing, needing to burn her excess energy. Her hair was still flying through every color of the rainbow as her stomach churned with nerves.

" _Joselyn_ , relax already! He's just another student," Harry called across the room, a note of annoyance in his voice.

Tonks gave a start. Right. Her name was Joselyn now. And he'd guessed exactly what was going through her head. Of course, the fuchsia hair didn't help things. "I know, but I can't stop wondering and being afraid and missing him and feeling guilty and—"

"Just get your hair on so we can go," Harry cut her off, rolling his eyes. Tonks glared at him for interrupting her, but she was secretly glad he had. Her mouth had an unfortunate tendency to run ahead of her when she was nervous or stressed. And currently she was both. Harry stared steadily back; he was nearly immune to her glares by now.

Finally, Tonks sighed and took a deep breath, letting her features settle into a twin of Harry's. She let the breath out in a long exhale, pushing back her nerves behind her own, immature Occlumency shields—she'd have to brush up on that when she got some free time. Then she finally nodded. "Okay. Let's go," she said, casting a feather-light charm on her bulging trunk. Harry did the same, then the two dragged their trunks down the stairs to the main bar of the Leaky Cauldron.

"Off t' Hogwarts, then?" Tom the barkeep asked as they emerged.

"That's right," Harry replied, grinning. Tonks couldn't help a smile either. The old barkeep had become a friend in the few weeks they'd been there.

"Keep in touch, then, lad, I'll be missin' yer helpin' hands 'round here."

"I will," Harry promised. Then Tom turned to Tonks.

"You, too, lass, eh?" She smiled and nodded.

"Of course. Now we'd best be off. Take care."

"Ay, lass, I will. And you keep an eye on that brother o' yours, alright?"

Tonks grinned while Harry scowled playfully. "I will," she said, raising a hand in farewell as she started for the alley. Harry followed right behind her, and once they were in the alley they apparated to Kings' Cross station with their luggage.

Platform Nine and Three-Quarters looked just the same as Tonks remembered it, and she felt a flood of nostalgia as she laid eyes on the scarlet engine. She felt a smile turn up the corners of her mouth as she and Harry made their way to the train. They figured it'd be best to just get a compartment, as neither of them had anyone to say goodbye to.

Tonks was following a few paces behind Harry, but even so she barely avoided tripping over him when he suddenly collided with another trolley and crashed to the ground. She rolled her eyes, but secretly thanked Merlin it hadn't been her. Merlin knew she was clumsy enough as it was. It was someone else's turn to be the klutz.

"Ugh," Harry grunted as he started to get up. "I'm sor—"

"Watch where you're going, you prat," the other student snapped. "Now you've gone and dirtied my new robes. Mother and Father won't be pleased," he added in an undertone. Tonks snickered. It was just Harry's luck to trip over a Slytherin pureblood, and a prefect, at that, she thought as she caught sight of his badge.

"I'm sorry," Harry said sincerely, glaring at her out of the corner of his eye. He extended his hand down to the boy and helped him to his feet. Tonks felt a shock as she saw the boy's face. He looked just like she remembered Sirius from her childhood, except for the blue eyes (Sirius's were grey). Which meant it was his brother. "I can clean them if you want," Harry continued, gesturing to his wand. The younger Black grunted in affirmation and Harry waved his wand, the dust vanishing with a nonverbal spell. Tonks couldn't help but feel a surge of pride in Harry as her student.

"I'm Harrison Carter, by the way," Harry offered, extending his hand.

"Regulus Black," the other boy replied with a little less ice in his voice. Tonks grinned and shouldered past Harry, extending her hand.

"And I'm Joselyn Carter, twin sister to this prat," she said. Harry directed a grimace at her, but she ignored him.

"Pleased to meet you," Regulus replied, inclining his head as he shook her hand. Then he turned a critical gaze on the both of them. "I don't think I've seen you before. And you don't have any House colors on…"

Fishing for information. Subtle, Tonks thought. "We're transfer students, new this year," she responded, shrugging a little.

Regulus nodded. "Of course," he said formally. "Do you have a House preference?" he asked, casual but pointed.

Harry glanced at Tonks, who shrugged, so Harry answered. "We don't know enough about them to make a choice," he hedged, though his bluff wasn't noticeable. "I, personally, would be okay with anywhere." Tonks nodded her agreement. Regulus seemed pleased.

"I hope to see you around, then. I'm a fifth year, by the way."

"We'll be sixth years," Tonks said, "but we'll keep an eye out for you." She winked teasingly. Regulus nodded once again, then continued on to the train. After a few moments Tonks and Harry followed…

About ten minutes before the train was due to leave—and when Tonks's nerves had returned full force—she heard the compartment door open. She looked up, and her heart skipped a beat. Her cheeks flushed with heat. A sixteen-year-old Remus Lupin entered the compartment, smiling and with his face lit up in a way she'd rarely seen on his older counterpart. She felt like a teenager again with her first crush. It didn't even cross her mind that now _she_ was the older one.

She sensed Harry clench his fists when the next boy entered—a young Peter Pettigrew. She also heard his quickly stifled gasp when the teenaged James Potter walked in, and Tonks had a flash of memory of the same boy, a few years older, who'd come over with Sirius to babysit her once when she was about three. With a jolt, she realized that must have been just before Harry was born.

When the last boy walked in, Tonks felt like someone had hit her with a bludgeoning hex right in the chest. Sixteen-year-old Sirius Black looked almost nothing like the older one she'd known, but at the same time he was so painfully familiar that it was hard for her to stop a sharp gasp, and she was reminded just how much she _missed_ her older cousin.

"What's the hold-up, Prongs?" Sirius's voice was even more familiar. Tonks glanced at Harry. If she hadn't spent a summer with him and watched him relive every horror he'd experienced and try to hide it, she wouldn't have noticed the pain in his expression. But because she did know him, even with a different face, she could tell he was having a difficult time staying composed. "Hey. I've never seen you before," Sirius continued, staring at Harry.

"H-Harrison Carter," Harry replied, and only Tonks noticed the waver in his voice.

"And I'm Joselyn, his twin sister," she added, forcing a smile.

The four boys each murmured greetings as they took their seats, then Sirius fixed his gaze on Tonks. He grinned in what was supposed to be a charming manner. "I am the infamous, irresistible, incredible Sirius Black, and I'm _very_ pleased to meet you," he said, wagging his eyebrows flirtatiously. Tonks barely resisted the urge to gag, but she couldn't help the way her face twisted in disgust. This was her _cousin_ hitting on her! And she was already committed (perhaps one-sidedly, but still!).

The others laughed uproariously as her reaction to Sirius's flirting. "I think that's enough alliterations, Padfoot," Remus said, smiling as he shook his head. Tonks felt her heart skip a beat again, but she forced herself not to flush.

"Yeah. And let the lady be, Sirius. You have to work up to these things," James added, amused. "I'm James Potter," he introduced himself, "and you'll have to excuse this prat. He just doesn't know when to stop."

"And you do, Prongs?" Remus said, grinning as James flushed. Tonks sternly told her heart beat to slow down as she saw the familiar mischievous glint in his eyes that she loved so much. "I'm Remus Lupin."

"Shut it, Moony," James retorted, giving him a good-natured shove.

"Play nice, James. They're new; you have to be a good example if you want to be Head Boy next year," Peter put in. "I'm Peter Pettigrew, and I don't know why I put up with them."

Tonks couldn't help but smile at their interaction. "Good to meet you all," she said, and Harry nodded his agreement. However, she noticed his composure slipping, and she wasn't surprised when a moment later Harry blurted out something about needing the loo and half-ran out of the compartment.

"He must have really needed to go," Peter observed with a slight frown.

Tonks smiled a little and shook her head. "He's just nervous. He's always been kind of shy around new people; you might have just overwhelmed him."

"Is he okay?" Remus asked concernedly, glancing at the door through which Harry had departed.

"Probably. But I should probably go check on him. I'll be back," she said, once more sternly telling herself to calm down. Then she got to her feet and left the compartment, heading down the corridor. She glanced into each compartment in case Harry had fled into an empty one, but the Express was more crowded than she was used to. There had only been about thirty students in her year at Hogwarts across all houses, and about the same for all the other years. But here there seemed to be at _least_ double that number per year.

Tonks walked until she came to the very end of the train. She was about to turn back when she noticed a figure standing outside on the railed platform on the caboose. She pushed the door open and realized it was Harry. She took a few steps forward and put her hand gently on his shoulder. He turned and gave her a slight nod, then turned back. Tonks wasn't especially surprised to notice the moisture in his eyes.

Sympathetic, she moved a little closer and draped her arm around her surrogate brother's shoulders, then spoke softly: "Look, I know this is hard for you, but you can't just up and leave like that. It's impolite and the whole point is not to draw attention to ourselves. They'll start asking questions if you keep staring at James and Sirius with that longing expression on your face."

Harry breathed a ragged sigh. "I know. I thought I could handle it, but then he walked in, and—Then he didn't know me (which I _know_ is the point!" Harry protested to Tonks's _look_ ), "and…it was like I lost him all over again. And seeing D-James. I just…I didn't— _don't_ —know how to react."

Tonks barely suppressed a sigh. She understood where he was coming from, she really did. But sometimes she wished Harry would quit being so close-mouthed about what he was really feeling, and stop feeling like he had to deal with everything alone. "You're not the only one, Harry. Sirius was my cousin, and I miss him a lot," she admitted. "But I've tried to separate the two in my head—the Sirius I lost, and the Sirius who has no idea what his future holds except perhaps his next prank or feminine conquest," she explained. "It's a work in progress, yes. But it's working, so far." Tonks just hoped it would _keep_ working.

Harry shook his head without looking at her. "I don't know if I can do that," he said quietly, and she had to strain to hear his voice over the rushing wind from the train's passage.

Tonks gave him a searching look. She doubted he was only reacting to seeing them again. There had to be something else. "Harry…" she trailed off pointedly, waiting for him to explain (because she had learned long ago that trying to force it out of him was a sure way to get him to close off completely).

Harry didn't turn, but she noticed him bite his bottom lip, which seemed to be trembling. "I saw them, last night. In my dreams," he whispered. "I watched them all die, _again_. How can I pretend everything's okay, when every time I look at them I see them dead?"

Harry's voice cracked and he turned even farther away, so Tonks couldn't even see his face properly anymore. She opened her mouth to say something, then realized there was really nothing she _could_ say. She couldn't really empathize with him. She'd been too young to really remember when James died, and she'd been unconscious when Sirius fell through the veil—she'd had to force the story out of Remus days after the fact before she even knew what had happened.

Suddenly Tonks realized that Harry was trembling under her arm, and he was losing control of his morphing. She'd only seen that happen perhaps twice since he'd discovered his abilities. His hair was shifting between red and black and the deep blue of mourning. With barely a moment's hesitation, Tonks pulled her surrogate brother into a firm embrace, smoothing her hand over his hair the way her mother had always done when Tonks was upset. Harry pressed his face into the shoulder of her robe, his breathing irregular and unsteady.

Though she knew it would do him good to get it all off his chest right at that moment, the Marauders were still expecting her back and she suspected it had been much longer than they'd anticipated. So she tightened her hug on the younger boy—and he _was_ just a boy, despite how much he'd been through, and Tonks felt the instinct, the desire, to protect him, help him, to _be there_ for her little brother. It was intense and strong.

"C'mon, kid. You can do this," Tonks murmured. "Just breathe. Everything will be fine."

She felt rather than heard the ragged breath Harry drew in, and after a few minutes she felt his fist being to loosen around her robe. His breathing was still unsteady, but she felt him relax little by little as he breathed evenly. After some minutes, he finally pulled away, and Tonks squeezed his shoulder as Harry dried the tears that had fallen.

"Just breathe evenly," Tonks instructed. "Get your Occlumency working. And…fix your morph," Tonks added with a smile. His hair had turned completely red. Taking a deep breath, Harry did so. His hair faded back to black, and though Tonks could still see the pain in his eyes, at least he was in control of it. He nodded a bit sheepishly, slightly embarrassed for his loss of control. "Ready to go back?" Tonks asked after another moment.

She saw panic flash across Harry's eyes, but he took a deep breath and nodded. "They're not the same people I know in the future," he said, mostly to himself. Tonks couldn't resist giving him another firm hug before opening the door back onto the train proper and ushering him through.

The rest of the train ride passed without any more incidents, and Tonks could tell Harry was very gradually starting to relax in the other boys' presence. She stayed close to him, though, allowing her shoulder to brush his occasionally when her hands moved with her speech. More than once he gave her a subtle but sincerely grateful look. Finally they arrived. It was the usual chaos of disembarking, and Tonks had to hide her impatience at the careless younger years as they ran up the corridor, anxious to return to the castle. In the chaos Harry and Tonks were separated from the Marauders, but neither of them minded.

As they emerged onto the station, Tonks spotted the carriages, and felt Harry stop short. She followed his gaze and saw the thestrals—as an auror, even a junior one, she hadn't been able to avoid seeing a few deaths. She smiled sadly, having some idea of what he was remembering, and squeezed his shoulder encouragingly. They got a carriage to themselves, and during the fifteen-minute ride up to the castle Harry let his guard down. Tonks felt him hesitantly lean against her, his head on her shoulder, and she squeezed his shoulders reassuringly. It was such a rare thing for him to physically show affection and the trust in the simple gesture meant a lot to Tonks. She just hoped he'd be okay.

When the castle came into view, Tonks had to stifle a gasp. It was so familiar and so magnificent. She felt a sudden wave of nostalgia for her seven years in the castle, and for perhaps the first time found herself grateful that she was being given the opportunity to return. They joined the throng of students heading up to the castle, but instead of joining the majority in the Great Hall, she and Harry lingered in the Entrance Hall to wait for the first years, as the headmaster had instructed. The moment the huge oak doors closed behind them, Tonks felt her heart skip a beat and she felt like a first year again. She intended to hide her metamorphmagus abilities this time, but she still couldn't help the nerves that assaulted her. What if she _couldn't_ hide her morphing? What house would she end up in this time around? What if she didn't fit it? She _was_ six years older than even the oldest students there. What if no one liked her? What if—

A hand on her arm stopped her train of thought, and she looked up in surprise to find herself facing Harry. He looked nervous, and she could tell he was still having a hard time with his memories, but he was giving her reassurance. She offered a weak smile, and Harry squeezed her wrist. She took a deep breath and brought her emotions—and her morphing—back under control.

A moment later they were swallowed by the tide of new first years swarming through the door like excitable insects. Really, they were tiny. Professor McGonagall—who looked the same as always—gave her welcoming speech, and Tonks had to hide her amusement when she realized it was the same one she had heard her very first year at Hogwarts.

When she finished, Tonks and Harry followed behind the line of firsties, and Tonks felt incredibly out of place. She was twenty-two, for crying out loud. What was she doing coming back to Hogwarts? And she just _knew_ everyone would stare. She liked attention, but when every single eye in the Great Hall zeroed in on her—because there was no way they were staring at Harry—she suddenly felt sick to her stomach and she desperately wanted to flee. Her mind was going in overdrive and she couldn't slow it down. Why were there so many people? Why couldn't they look somewhere else? And was that a _wolf-whistle_?

A hand brushed her arm and she looked over, surprised, to see Harry once again offering encouragement. She felt a surge of gratitude for her surrogate brother, which gave her a little extra confidence. She squared her shoulders, looking directly ahead at where the first years were beginning to be Sorted by the ratty old Sorting Hat.

One by one the new students were placed in their houses until finally it was just Tonks and Harry before the entire student body. Dumbledore stood up and the entire hall went quiet.

"Thank you for your attention. We have two transfer students joining us this year as well, and they will now be Sorted," he said, then he nodded to the Transfiguration professor. She opened the scroll again and red out:

"Carter, Harrison."

As Harry stepped forward, Tonks couldn't help but think, why did he have to go first? Her knees felt weak, standing there alone in front of hundreds and hundreds of students. At least most of them were staring at Harry. He seemed to be arguing with the hat, but finally its brim opened wide and shouted: "Gryffindor!"

 _Of course. Where else would he go?_ Tonks thought, but suddenly she felt a surge of fear. What if she _didn't_ get to Gryffindor? She was a Hufflepuff, but she didn't want to be separated from Harry—they needed each other, and their current situation was too complicated for anything to work out if they ended up in different houses.

"Carter, Joselyn," Professor McGonagall announced, and it took Tonks a moment to realize that was her. She walked shakily to the hat and pulled it down over her head, glad it hid her hair because the moment the hat started talking she was certain it went wild.

 _Oh, my. Another one of you. And I thought one time-traveler was complicated,_ the hat was saying _. And already graduated this time? What are you, thirty? Much too old. I don't know what you were thinking._

 _Oy!_ Tonks protested. _I'm only twenty-two!_

 _Ah, you've got fire. But your loyalty and sense of fair play is stunning. You'd certainly do best in your original house, Hufflepuff._

 _Don't you dare send me there,_ Tonks threatened, _or I'll incinerate you!_

 _Violent, too. Quite brazen. That's a Gryffindor attitude for certain. But perhaps that isn't the best place for you…_ There was a long pause and Tonks heard nothing but her own pulse roaring in her ears for what felt like an eternity.

 _Quite a lofty goal you have, Miss Tonks. I do believe there's enough ambition in you to send you to Slytherin—_

Tonks barely stifled a gasp and she felt all the color drain from her face. _Don't send me there_ , she thought, shaking her head frantically _. I won't last a day with that lot! They'd all want to murder me!_

 _Afraid, are you? Even less of a fit for Gryffindor than I thought._

 _Just send me with my brother, you worthless lump of canvas!_

The hat huffed in annoyance. _Very well. I guess I must send you to:_ "Gryffindor!"

Tonks let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding, took a second to make sure her morphing was intact, then she removed the hat and handed it back to McGonagall before taking the empty seat beside Harry at the Gryffindor table. He hugged her in greeting and congratulations, and Tonks returned it firmly, relieved they'd been allowed to stay together. Then Dumbledore announced the start of dinner. Exchanging a grin with her surrogate brother, Tonks tucked in with gusto, famished from not eating anything all day now that her stomach was no longer tied in a knot of anxiety.

Eventually the meal ended, leaving Tonks feeling pleasantly full, and she started to feel excited for term to start. She was also immensely curious about where the Gryffindor common room was and what it looked like, so she paid close attention to the route they took—because Harry refused to tell her _anything._ She knew it was in one of the towers, but after the fourth staircase Tonks was wondering if she oughtn't to join Harry more often in his morning exercises, since she was out of breath. Finally, they reached the seventh floor and the group halted in front of a portrait she'd passed occasionally during her explorations in her first and second years at Hogwarts. Someone ahead of them spoke a password—which was odd for Tonks, since all seven years she'd been in school, she'd had to tap barrels in the correct rhythm or risk getting sprayed with vinegar. The password was _cour de leon_ , and Tonks knew enough French to know that meant "heart of the lion." She tried not to scoff incredulously. Such a predictable password for the House whose symbol was the lion. Then all thought ceased as she laid eyes on the common room.

It was perfectly circular, though not without its alcoves and corners. Several huge, cozy-looking sofas and chairs surrounded the fire and were scattered in small groups throughout the room. There was a large window a little to her left with a wide windowsill decorated with cushions and pillows. The entire room was also decorated in red and gold. Red carpet, red sofas with gold trim, gold-and-red-patterned curtains. It was a little like walking into a furnace, especially since it was a lot warmer than she'd anticipated, for being in a tower. There were two staircases to either side that Tonks assumed led to the dorms.

The entire room was also full of chatter, and virtually all the seats were taken but for the window seat she'd spotted earlier. Suddenly Tonks began to feel a little claustrophobic, and her eyes darted from corner to corner, noting entrances and exits, possible threats, possible weapons. Her hand tightened on her wand as she realized just how out of her depth she was. Too old to be a student, too young to be a professor, completely out of her time, and surrounded by people who were more than likely dead in her own time—because of course all the Gryffindors would fight in the war. Tonks's breath came faster and her earlier nerves returned full-force. She was just about to go into a full-blown panic attack when a familiar hand gripped her wrist.

Tonks turned and saw Harry giving her a reassuring and understanding smile, and she felt herself relax. Until that moment, she'd always assumed _she_ would be the one to support _Harry_ , but apparently she needed him, too. She couldn't help but be glad they'd ended up there together, because Tonks would have no idea what to do on her own.

Harry then tugged gently on her wrist and she followed him toward the window seat she'd noticed before. Before they got there, though, they were surrounded.

"Harrison, mate! Welcome to Gryffindor!" Sirius clapped Harry on the shoulder enthusiastically, but with enough force that he stumbled forward a little.

"You have been invited into the Marauder's Den," James continued with a grin. "To be accepted, you must undergo a series of tests and extensive questioning."

"You must prove your Gryffindor bravery and loyalty and swear yourself into the service of Godric the Great!" Peter added with a matching grin, and Tonks snorted in amusement.

"In other words, they want to interrogate you as to where you came from, why you transferred, and what Quidditch team you follow," Remus interrupted mildly, an amused smile on his face. Tonks's heart skipped a beat and she forced herself not to blush, because he was right by her shoulder, she could feel his body heat, her eyes were glued to the slight upward turn of his lips…

"Moony! You ruined it," Sirius broke in, and his voice was so downtrodden that Tonks snapped out of her…whatever that was, and couldn't help but snicker.

"Yeah. It took ten whole minutes to come up with our welcoming speech!" James said petulantly, and Tonks saw Harry trying to hide a smile as he rolled his eyes.

"But Remus is right," Peter said. "We want to get to know you. If you're lucky, you might even get inducted into our exclusive club." The smaller boy's eyes were dancing with mirth.

"What about me?" Tonks asked, making her lower lip jut out and her eyes extra big and watery. "Or do I not matter?"

Harry choked on a laugh as Sirius elbowed his way past James and threw an arm around Tonks's shoulders. She tensed. "Why, Joselyn, I thought you'd never ask. We are ever so curious about you as well. But of course, you don't need to pass a test to be welcomed into our Den anytime," he said, waggling his eyebrows.

"Oi! That's my sister!" Harry protested as Tonks grimaced and shrugged Sirius off, not bothering to hide the look of disgust on her face. Sirius was clearly affronted, and the others snickered. Tonks winked at Harry, grateful for his intervention and his words.

"Give it up, Padfoot," James said, shaking his head in mock despair. "But really, Harrison," he added, looking at Harry. "We want to know your story."

"And I can't wait to hear all of yours. I'll be up in a bit. I just want to talk to my sister for a minute. This is all a bit overwhelming; we need some mutual moral support," Harry said with a grin.

"All right. We'll be waiting," James replied with an answering smile. Then he herded the other three up to the dorm. Tonks shook her head at their antics as she and Harry finally sat down by the window.

"Thanks for sticking up for me, Harrison," Tonks teased once they were seated, winking. Harry made a face. "And to your godfather, as well. I know I'm in safe hands with you, dear brother."

"It's creepy," Harry replied. "I want to stop it before it gets creepier." Mischief glinted in his eyes. "I already have to wonder if you'll be my sister or my mother once you and Moony get together; no need to add potential godmother as well."

Tonks couldn't entirely stop the blush that darkened her cheeks at his words, but she knew there was no point arguing. She shook herself mentally and offered a sincere smile. "I do appreciate the sentiment, though," she answered, and Harry flushed slightly at the praise. Tonks hid a frown—he really needed to get used to accepting compliments. She'd have to work on that with him. A few seconds passed in silence and Harry's expression turned stiff. "How are you doing?" she finally asked.

"I'm trying not to think about it," Harry answered. "I'm starting to separate them in my head, but it's going to take some time."

Tonks put her arm around his shoulders, seeing how uncomfortable he was. "Don't stress about it. Just be yourself and it will all come together eventually."

Harry nodded, then seemed to remember something. "Are _you_ okay? You were pale as a sheet during your Sorting."

"That's none of your business," Tonks said, only half-teasing. She _hated_ admitting weakness, and she didn't feel like discussing where she _almost_ ended up.

Harry raised an eyebrow in an expression that almost mirrored one that Remus always made. It was almost painful. "You can hardly expect _me_ to tell _you_ everything if _you_ don't plan on talking to _me_. I'm pretty sure that's not how sibling relationships work."

"Well, since both of us are an only child, I couldn't tell you that," Tonks replied, trying to distract him.

She should have known better. "It goes for friends, too," Harry pointed out, and she finally sighed.

"All right. The hat recognized me as a time traveler. Made a few snide remarks about being twenty-two and returning to Hogwarts. It was quite rude, actually," Tonks said, scowling. "But…it was determined to put me in Hufflepuff again. I didn't want to go. It'd be too hard to work together since there are hardly any classes shared between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. So it asked me if I'd prefer it in Slytherin." Tonks shuddered involuntarily, remembering the looks the Slytherin table had given them as they entered the Great Hall, especially after their last name was read—clearly _not_ a wizarding name. "Those Slytherins terrify me. Other than Regulus, all the older years seem evil. Snape is probably just as unpleasant now as he is in the future. But I recognized most of them as Death Eaters." Did she ever. "Hell, I've _dueled_ with several of them as an auror. I wouldn't survive even one _night_ in the snake pit without cursing them into oblivion—or being cursed myself."

"I don't blame you for not wanting to go to Slytherin," Harry said while Tonks caught her breath. She always spoke quickly when she was nervous. And she tried to move quickly as well, which was why she was so clumsy at times, and even worse when she was uncomfortable. "I don't have anything against the house," Harry continued, "just the people in it. And right now, the majority of them are…unsavory, to say the least."

Tonks snorted without amusement. "'Unsavory' indeed. Are you going to be okay?" she asked suddenly, realizing that it had been a while and the Marauders were probably anxious to interrogate their new dorm mate.

Harry shrugged, looking nervous again. "I have to face them sooner or later. Might as well get it over with. You can come if you want, though. I doubt they'd mind, and then the interrogation can go twice as fast."

Tonks smirked. "Nice try, Potter," she answered, lowering her voice. "They'll be your friends more than mine. And I have roommates who want to get to know me, too. Haven't you noticed them glancing over here?" Three of the girls she'd seen sitting by the fire when they first entered had been periodically glancing their direction.

Harry glanced over where Tonks had gestured with a jerk of the head. Then he blushed and ran a hand awkwardly through his hair. "I think some of them are looking at me," he muttered, looking away, his cheeks still tinged red. Tonks grinned and glanced over and saw he was right. One of the girls, the one with short, honey brown hair, looked like she'd just looked away and her cheeks were a little pink. Tonks assumed she and Harry had accidentally made eye contact, though that meant she'd been staring.

"This will be a fun year, then," she teased, winking. If she didn't already consider Harry her brother and if she didn't already have a crush on Remus, she might pursue him—Harry didn't know it, but with all the training and the style changes he'd made over the summer, he'd become quite attractive, and his shyness was only endearing.

"Get out of here, Jos," Harry answered, shaking his head and giving her a gentle shove toward the group of girls. Tonks smiled at the nickname.

"Very well. Good luck with the Marauders," she answered. Harry rolled his eyes, but stood and headed toward the staircase into the boys' dorms. Tonks got to her feet as well and went to join the girls by the fire. She tried not to worry too much about Harry—the boys were bound to unintentionally bring up difficult questions. Instead she summoned her inner social butterfly and made for the open seat beside the auburn-haired girl with eyes just like Harry's—Lily Evans. And tripped over the edge of the rug, falling ungracefully across Lily's lap and banging her elbow on the table.

"Sorry," Tonks muttered, forcing her hair not to turn red with her embarrassment. "I've always been a klutz, and it's even worse when I'm nervous." She forced a smile as she got to her feet.

"Sounds like Alice," said the girl who had been staring at Harry. "She trips over her own feet." The other girl with light brown hair blushed.

"Mary!" the girl protested.

"Then I suppose we'll have to take the fall together. Pun intended," Tonks replied, successfully taking the seat beside Lily. All four of the other girls laughed. "I'm Joselyn, by the way, in case you forgot since the Sorting," she added, having to remind herself to use her pseudonym.

"I'm Lily Evans, prefect, and this is Alice Smith, Mary McDonald, and Marlene McKinnon." Tonks had already deduced who Alice and Mary were. The last girl, Marlene, reminded her of a female Sirius. She had aristocratic features, clearly pureblood, with sleek black hair at least as long as Tonks was wearing hers at the moment. She was even dressed similarly, in black jeans and a trendy shirt. Her Hogwarts robe was slung over the back of her seat. Then Tonks looked down at herself—her _Weird Sisters_ t-shirt, black jeans, and combat boots. Then she looked back at Marlene, who had also noticed the similarity in their wardrobe choices.

"Oh, honey, we're going to be best friends," Tonks said with a grin.

Marlene nodded, smiling back. "You'll have to show me what else you have. I have a feeling I'm going to like it."

"I suppose it's only fair," Lily broke in, smiling as well. "Marlene won't wear any of our clothes, but Mary, Alice, and I share all the time."

Tonks smiled, almost glad now that she'd had to buy a whole new wardrobe from this time period—it meant her clothing wouldn't give her away. "Definitely," she replied.

"So where are you from?" Lily asked.

Tonks shrugged. "The outskirts of London. Nowhere special. You?"

"Cokesworth," Lily replied with a shrug.

"Were you homeschooled before?" Mary inquired.

"Yeah. Then my brother and I decided to transfer to Hogwarts."

"What for? You could have finished homeschool and taken your NEWTs without ever setting foot here," Mary pointed out.

Tonks tried not to cringe and remembered that Harry would be having a much harder time with that question than she was. She just didn't know how to answer without bluntly stating that she was supposedly an orphan twice over, and she didn't particularly want the pitying looks she was sure to get—especially since it wasn't even true. "Just wanted to try something new," she finally said.

"What did your brother think of it?" Marlene asked.

"He's nervous, but so am I, so that's no surprise there. It'll be an adjustment, but otherwise we're both looking forward to it," Tonks replied. Finally, something that was true.

"Your brother…he's kind of cute, isn't he?" Mary asked hesitantly, her cheeks flushing again. Tonks hid her smirk.

"Is he? I haven't noticed. He still looks like a scrawny teenager to me," she replied with a shrug. She realized that she wasn't alone in hiding her amusement. Marlene didn't bother to hide it.

"Does someone have a crush?" she teased, poking Mary in the side. Mary squeaked and stammered out a protest that left the rest of them laughing.

"My advice, if you do decide to pursue him, is to take it slow and be patient. He doesn't open up easily to others," Tonks finally said once the laughter died down. She highly doubted Harry would be interested in _any_ romance in this time, but it wouldn't hurt if he let himself have a little fun.

"He's shy?" Alice asked. "He didn't look like that to me. He seemed pretty self-assured."

"Yeah. If I recall correctly, _he_ was comforting _you_ while you were waiting to be Sorted," Marlene added, smirking at Tonks, who morphed away an embarrassed flush.

"He's friendly and confident, but when it comes to the deeper stuff he tends to shut himself off. It's a chore for _me_ even to get him to tell me what he's really feeling sometimes," Tonks explained. She barely kept herself from glancing toward the boys' dorms, wondering how his interrogation was going. Knowing the Marauders—well, Sirius and Remus at least, and from what she'd heard about James—it was either very superficial and full of teasing and jokes, or it was way too personal and prying.

"I hope he fares okay with those idiots in his dorm," Lily murmured.

"Idiots?" Tonks asked, feigning ignorance.

"Don't mind her—she hates all of them, except for Remus. He's the other sixth year prefect, by the way," Marlene said bluntly.

"Who are they?"

"The two with black hair are James Potter and Sirius Black. Remus Lupin is the other prefect, like Marly said, and the shorter one is Peter Pettigrew," Mary explained.

"They're a group of pranksters who don't care who they target—including each other."

"I pity your brother, actually."

"What for? That's right up his alley. Well, to be honest, it's mostly me, but he gives as good as he gets. He's pretty handy with a wand," Tonks said, unable to help bragging a little. She probably hadn't told him, but she was actually quite proud of her surrogate brother, and she wanted him to know it, and she wanted others to know it.

"Brilliant," Lily grumbled. "Hopefully he's got more sense than Potter and Black and can keep them in line."

Tonks shrugged. "Only time will tell." Then she stifled a huge yawn. "It's getting late. Do you think we should turn in?"

"You're right. We have classes in the morning," Alice replied for Mary, who hid a yawn of her own. The others nodded, then the group of girls got to their feet and headed upstairs to their dorm.

Tonks found her bed second from the window, between Lily and Marlene. The other three were across the room, the beds arranged more or less in a circle. It was different from the Hufflepuff dorms, where each student had their own alcove that could be closed off with curtains. Here it was very open, and Tonks was glad she was comfortable in her own skin—however often she used to change it when she was younger—because there wouldn't be much privacy in this dorm. Marlene and Alice took the two showers right away, and Tonks decided to leave her own until morning—she really was exhausted. She changed quickly into her pajamas and cleaned her teeth with a spell, since the bathrooms were occupied. Then she crawled into bed and called a good night to the other girls. Within twenty minutes, even with the shower running and the rustling of clothing and the occasional slamming of a trunk lid, Tonks was fast asleep.


	4. Lily's Birthday

James's and Lily's first "date," from Chapter 28: A Very Jily Birthday, as told from James's perspective. Enjoy!

With less than an hour to go, Sirius and the others finally got tired of watching James fidget nervously, so he was sent upstairs like a misbehaving child. James had to admit to himself, though, that he was glad to be out of Lily's sight for a while. At first James was just going to take a quick shower and throw on his uniform, but then he suddenly realized that _this would be a date!_ Even after James stopped hyperventilating and his heartbeat slowed to something a little more normal, he was nervous as hell, and he _didn't know what to wear_! Was his uniform good enough? Was it too normal? Maybe Lily was expecting something a little more formal? But, according to Harry, muggles usually just wore normal clothes to birthday parties.

James found himself pacing frantically around the dorm, dressed in black trousers and an unbuttoned white shirt, with half his wardrobe strewn across both his and Harry's bed. Unconsciously he was pulling at his hair as he kept looking between the green jumper, the blue one, and the black one with the Hogwarts crest on it. Then he heard the door open.

"James, it's nearly time." There was a pause. "You might want to get ready."

"It's time already?" James moaned in distress.

Harry poorly concealed a chuckle. "Nearly. Come on; what's the problem?"

"What am I supposed to _wear_?"

This time Harry did laugh, but at James's glare he sobered up quickly. "Your uniform is fine, or what you'd wear to dinner at your parents' place. Now get dressed. Jos is already starting to drop hints."

 _Oh, Merlin._ James felt his heart skip a beat and his hands were shaking as he buttoned up his white shirt. Then he pulled on the dark blue jumper.

"Are you sure I can pull this off?"

"Just be yourself, without the smart mouth. And _relax_ , or you'll be more likely to mess up," Harry said. James caught him rolling his eyes as his head emerged from the jumper. "Honestly, you're worse than my sister."

"Just shut up and tell me I'll do great. Please, Russet?" James pleaded. His stomach was twisting in knots of nervousness. He was going to mess up, he knew it.

"You'll do great, Prongs," Harry said obligingly. "Now at least try to do something with your hair so we can go."

James shook his head a little more vigorously than normal, trying to level out his hair. "That's a lost cause," he lamented. He finished tucking in his shirt and looked to Harry for approval. Harry nodded shortly, smiling a little now.

"Ready, then?"

James nervously ran his hand through his hair and nodded, swallowing hard. "As I'll ever be."

"Then come on." Harry put away the snitch James had been playing with earlier and led the way out of the dorm. James grabbed the small, silver-wrapped package he'd gotten for Lily off his nightstand and tucked into his pocket before following.

Walking down the stairs seemed to take forever. James felt like he was walking to his doom. With each step he walked more and more slowly. Then James caught sight of Lily, still sitting where she'd been before, and his heart and his feet stopped abruptly. "I can't do it," he said, backing away. "I can't do it. She's going to hate me just for trying."

"Shut up and go," Harry said firmly, shoving James toward the chairs by the fireplace. He stumbled forward a few steps then turned and glared at Harry. Harry just raised his eyebrow, then gave him an encouraging smile. James forced himself to take a deep breath, then he turned around, squared his shoulders, and walked purposefully toward Lily.

"H-hey, Evans," he said when he was close enough. She looked up briefly.

"Potter," she acknowledged, then she looked down at her book again. James glanced helplessly over his shoulder toward his friends. All of them, with varying degrees of enthusiasm and severity, mouthed _do it!_

"H-happy birthday," James began nervously, his fingers twitching as he forced his hands to stay down by his sides.

"Ooh, did you get her a present?" Joselyn asked brightly, giving him a meaningful look. Mary and Marlene looked expectant, but Alice looked delighted.

"I…I did, actually," James replied. "But…I, well, I was hoping—no, that's not right," James shook his head, going back over the script the others had helped him prepare for the initial request. "I…I'd rather not give it to you where everyone can see. Right." _That's right, Potter. You can do this_. "So, er, would you…would you come with me? So I can give it to you?"

Mary and Alice both giggled as James stammered through the invitation. He felt his cheeks color slightly, especially as he realized most of the common room was watching them now.

"Why can't you give it to me here?" Lily asked with a raised eyebrow and a suspicious look.

"Well…it's a little bigger than I can carry. And…I know you don't usually like being the center of attention. So…please?" James slightly resented the pleading note that entered his voice. Lily still didn't look convinced, but her two roommates came to James's rescue.

"Go on, Lily. He's made the effort to be civil; you could at least return the favor," Joselyn said.

"Exactly. Go on, Lily. If he hurts you somehow or pranks you, we'll be sure to avenge you," Marlene added, giving James a dangerous look. He gulped before he realized her eyes were glinting with mirth.

Lily gave him a hard look. "Fine. But just for a minute."

Relief bubbled up in James's chest and he almost cheered, but then Joselyn gave him a sharp look. _Right. Don't ruin it now; you've only just begun_ , James told himself. Then Lily stood up and James nervously led the way toward the portrait hole.

"Remember, classroom 4-E," Remus murmured as they passed. _4-E_ , James repeated to himself.

"And Tippy," Peter supplied helpfully. _Right. Tippy the house-elf_.

"Be yourself," Harry repeated. _Easier said than done, but okay._

"Good luck!" Sirius said cheerfully, waving. James smiled at them gratefully, thanking Merlin for such good friends, then pushed open the portrait hole and motioned for Lily to go first. She narrowed her eyes suspiciously, but James assured her there was no prank set up. She still looked doubtful, but she exited, and James followed right behind her.

"You'd better not be setting me up, Potter," Lily said haughtily once the portrait hole closed behind them.

"I wouldn't dare. You'd hex me to pieces," James answered, laughing nervously. "This way," he said, and took the lead. _Classroom 4-E. Classroom 4-E. 4-E_ , he repeated to himself over and over again. Lily followed in silence, though her suspicion made for a tense atmosphere between them.

After a walk that seemed to take an eternity (but in reality was less than 10 minutes), they reached the empty classroom. James took a deep breath and pushed the door open. "Happy Birthday, Lily," James said, daring to use her first name.

"Is this a joke, Potter?" she said angrily, whirling to face him.

"What? No, it's not a—" James glanced into the dark, empty classroom, then at the number plate on the door. "Dammit," he muttered. "Wrong room," he said nervously by way of explanation, cursing himself silently. The number plate said 4-D. He moved to the next door in the corridor, double- and triple-checked that the number plate said 4-E, then pushed it open. "For real this time. Happy Birthday, Lily."

"Oh," she breathed in surprise, and James sighed in relief as they entered. The unused classroom was lit with soft torchlight and a Happy Birthday banner stuck to the far wall with a sticking charm, courtesy of Harry. James wasn't sure where he'd gotten it, since the Wizarding world didn't sell banners that _didn't_ flash or change color, but he was grateful all the same. The table in the middle also had a candle on it, planted in the middle of a bouquet of real flowers charmed to be resistant to fire. Two places were set at the table, using paper plates and napkins and plastic silverware like the ones muggles used for parties. (That had been Harry's idea, and the surprise and slightly nostalgic look on Lily's face when she saw them was completely worth it. James reminded himself to give Harry a huge thank-you when this was over.)

"I thought a light birthday meal was fitting," James said sheepishly.

"Too good to just get me a present like everyone else?" Lily asked haughtily, but her tone lacked the venom she normally reserved for James, and he gave a short laugh as he realized she was joking.

"I just wanted to give you something you'd remember…in a good way," James answered, rubbing the back of his neck embarrassedly. "And…I'm sorry for the stupid things I've done for your birthday the last few years." Stupid indeed. Charmed sunflowers to sing the Happy Birthday song every time someone said it, a cheesy love poem that ended up burned in a candle flame because Lily found it "offensive", and James cringed as he remembered the time he'd tried to prank her like he did his mates. He still swore his nose had never been the same since.

"I suppose I can let that go. So where's the food?"

James laughed a little and pulled out one of the chairs for Lily. She looked surprised, but she sat down. "Tippy!" James then called, and a house elf appeared, wearing a plastic flowered lei around her neck in keeping with the sort-of party atmosphere. Lily smiled when she saw it, and James's heart skipped a beat.

"Master James be calling?"

"We're ready for the food, Tippy. And thank you," James said. Tippy bowed and popped away, and moments later a platter of tea sandwiches, a bowl of freshly cut mixed fruit, a plate of cinnamon sugar biscuits, and two bottles of butterbeer appeared on the table. Lily looked pleasantly surprised to see the biscuits; they were her favorite type.

"Do you sneak into the kitchens so often the house elves know your names?" Lily asked dryly as James took his seat.

James shrugged as he sat down. "We try to be nice guys, but we're still pranksters," he said sheepishly.

"None of this had better be pranked," Lily said suddenly, eying the food warily.

"I swear it's not. Marauder's honor," James said solemnly. Lily still looked wary, but she took two of the biscuits and one of the sandwiches. She bit carefully into one of the biscuits, and her eyes widened.

"These are pretty good," she said in surprise. "Almost like my mum's. Did you make any of this?"

"No way. My mum won't let me anywhere _near_ the stove while she's cooking," James said, smiling. So far things were going well, and his nerves were dissipating just a little. "The house elves did most of it, but Harry wanted to do the biscuits. He said to tell you they were his gift to you." Lily looked surprised but gratefully impressed. "The decorations are Remus's and Peter's doing. Sirius just said to tell you happy birthday," James said, embarrassed that he was starting to ramble a little. "It took some convincing, but he had very little to do with the actual execution of any of this."

"I'm impressed you managed to keep him away," Lily commented idly as she finished off her first biscuit.

"Me, too, to be honest. I guess he knew how important this was to me, so he was nice enough not to interfere."

"Important to _you_? It's _my_ birthday," Lily said indignantly, though she didn't seem _too_ upset.

James shrugged, inwardly cursing his tongue for speaking without his consent. "And I wanted it to be special for your birthday. I…I just want to be friends, and…I knew you'd probably never give me a chance unless I went a little overboard."

Lily looked at him critically, and James felt himself flush under her intense gaze. He did his best not to look away, though, and firmly kept his hands in his lap. Peter had pointed out that Lily hated it when he ran his hands through his hair, that she thought he was trying to look cool. Really it was just a nervous habit he couldn't shake no matter what he tried.

"I guess I can give you a second chance. But if you blow it, you won't get another one."

Relief spread through the whole of James's body. "Thank you, Lily—I _can_ call you Lily, right?"

"As long as it's _just_ 'Lily'," she answered firmly. "No pet names or nicknames like you have with your friends."

"Right. Thank you. Lily," he said, savoring her name on his tongue. She nodded and they conversed casually until the food was gone. James was very careful to use his best manners. When the last crumb disappeared, all the dishes vanished to be replaced with clean ones—and a cake. It was frosted white, with red writing that spelled out "Happy Birthday, Lily" in a simple flourishing script. Seventeen candles circled the outside of the cake, already lit, their small flames dancing merrily. Lily's eyes widened in surprise and pleasure, then they narrowed slightly.

"This _is_ just a cake, right?" she asked warily. "It won't explode on me? And those aren't trick candles?"

"Must you always assume the worst of me?" James asked wearily. Though he didn't show it, that _did_ hurt.

"You have five years of history to overwrite. Forgive me if I still don't completely trust you," Lily said pointedly.

"I'll do my best to give you a reason to," James said solemnly. "Now make a wish and blow out your candles," he added with a playful smile.

Lily's lips twitched as she nodded. She stared at the flickering candles for a long moment, then up at James. "What, you're not going to sing the song for me?"

"Do you _want_ to hear me sing?" James asked incredulously, trying not to blush. He couldn't carry a tune to save his life, at least according to Sirius.

"If you want me to have a muggle birthday party, you're going to have to sing," she said cheekily. James cleared his throat nervously and took a swig of his butterbeer.

"Fine. But you asked for it." James cleared his throat again, then, his cheeks flaming, he started singing the happy birthday song. His voice cracked and wavered and once he swore he heard Lily giggle. _For Lily_ , he said to himself. _This is for Lily. Nothing else matters._

Moments later James landed flat on the concluding note and gratefully fell quiet. His face was burning from his neck to the tips of his ears. Lily took a deep breath and blew out all the candles at once. After a moment of awkward silence, James cleared his throat again. He Vanished the candles and took up the knife beside the cake to cut it, hoping Lily didn't notice the way his hand was shaking. He handed her the plate with the first slice on it and said "Happy Birthday" again. Lily smiled slightly and James ducked his head to cut his own slice.

For some moments the only sound was the light scraping of the plastic silverware against the paper plates as they ate their cake. The silence built until James couldn't stand it anymore.

"Please say something," James murmured, unaware that he'd spoken aloud.

"What do you want me to say?" Lily asked, and after a horrified moment when he realized he'd spoken aloud, he peeked up and realized that she looked slightly uncomfortable, too.

"Um…thank you?" James suggested.

"Is that why you did all this? To have me say thank you?"

James backpedaled rapidly. "No, not at all. I just…the silence, and…I didn't know what to say and… and…youlookbeautiful!" He'd only just noticed she was dressed especially nice today, in a white long-sleeved blouse with sleeves that flared out at the wrist. He missed her reply as he followed a loose strand of hair from her neck to her forehead. Half of her hair was twisted in an intricate knot of braids at the crown of her head while the rest hung loose to flow over her shoulders. James couldn't look away, and his breathing grew shallow. A slender silver chain without a charm circled her neck, right above her collarbone. Her cheeks looked flushed and there was some kind of colored powder on her eyelids that brought out the vibrant green of her eyes. Her eyelashes were darker and longer than usual, casting faint shadows on her cheeks, and James felt himself unconsciously leaning forward.

"Would you stop staring at me?" Lily said sharply. "And are you honestly telling me you only _just_ noticed what I'm wearing?"

"Um…yes?" James squeaked. He had been too nervous at first to look at anything but his shoes. It had taken great effort to look her in the face when he first invited her to come with him.

"What happened to the stalker who could tell me what I wore for the last two weeks, down to the last detail?" She was joking, but James missed the teasing tone.

"…Is that a joke? Because I don't think I ever—"

"You _did_ , Potter. All through fourth year and part of fifth year. It was downright creepy."

"…I'm sorry?"

"You're just now apologizing?"

"…Yes?"

"Are you going to apologize for all the _other_ embarrassing things you've done to me?"

James swallowed hard. "If you want me to."

Lily eyed him critically. "Say it." She was getting impatient.

James swallowed again and cleared his throat. "I, James Potter, formally apologize for everything I've done since meeting her that caused Lily Evans embarrassment, discomfort, or annoyance."

"That's unusually formal for you, Potter. Do you honestly mean that?"

 _Well…that one time was pretty funny._

"What did you say?"

"What? I didn't say anything!"

Lily glared at him. "You did. You said 'that one time was pretty funny.'"

"I—I said that out loud?" James shrank down in his seat, cowering from her fury.

"You _did_. Which means your apology meant _nothing_ ," she hissed.

"No! I really meant it! I'm sorry, Lily. Please—"

"It's _Evans_ , Potter," she said coldly. "Thanks for the food, but don't speak to me again."

"Wait! Please, wait!" James called, but it was too late. The classroom door had slammed behind her and James was left alone. "Tippy?" he called.

"Master James called?"

"Could you clean this up? We're done."

"Of course, Master James." Tippy bobbed her head and snapped her fingers, making the food and dishes on the table disappear. But James barely noticed her. _We're done. We're done_. The words kept echoing in his mind as he trudged out of the room.

The walk back to the common room seemed to take ages. He dragged his fingers through his hair, cursing his own tongue and everything else about him that made Lily hate him. _We're done_. His eyes and throat burned. Finally, James shoved his hands into his pockets, and his despair only increased when he felt the wrapped package still there. He'd been planning to give it to her just as they were leaving. And in his mind, they'd been leaving together. The fluttering nerves in his stomach turned to lead, like he'd swallowed a bludger.

After an eternity, he found himself in front of the portrait hole. "Mon coeur," he said hollowly. The Fat Lady made a sympathetic noise as her portrait swung open and James trudged inside.

"That bad?" Remus asked as James sank heavily onto the sofa.

"Worse," James replied, and his voice cracked.

"What the hell happened?" Sirius asked in his usual blunt manner.

"I opened my big mouth, and now she never wants to speak to me again." James lowered his eyes, pulling the small package from his pocket. "And she'd just agreed to give me a second chance. I didn't even have a chance to give her the real present."

He opened his hand to show the silver package to the others, then he stuffed it back into his pocket with a heavy sigh. He felt a hand on his shoulder and another one on his arm. No one seemed to know what to say. James blinked hard and raised his free hand to wipe his eyes under his glasses.

"I guess this is what it feels like to have a broken heart," he murmured, his voice cracking again. He'd been rejected before, _many_ times before, by Lily, but none of them had hurt this bad. Maybe because the other times, he'd known from the beginning he didn't have a chance. This time he'd been _given_ a chance, and then he blew it by opening his big mouth, ruining any further chance he had with the girl he was almost certain he loved.

James raised his head slightly, about to thank his friends for their support, when suddenly he froze. Lily stood on the staircase to the girls' dorms, and involuntarily their gazes locked—hers vibrant, green, and faintly annoyed, his glassy, hazel, and wet with tears. Lily's eyes widened slightly, then she scowled at him before whirling and vanishing up the stairs. James bowed his head and the tears spilled down his cheeks. He closed his eyes and clenched his fists and didn't bother to wipe them away.


	5. Impressions

Two updates in one day? Lucky, right? Actually, I feel bad about leaving all my readers hanging on _A Mishap and an Opportunity_ , so this is a special treat for you (don't forget to check out the new chapter, _Return of the Marauders_ ). I've had this written for a while, but I've gone thought and edited it a bit. Also, a lot of you have been asking to see some scenes from Regulus's point of view, so I figured I'd deliver. Especially since, outside the Marauders, Regulus is my favorite character to write. This chapter corresponds with/refers to pieces of chapters 3, 7, 10, and 15 of _A Mishap_ , basically a compilation of incidents that have built up Regulus's impression of Harrison Carter. I hope you enjoy!

 **Impressions**

 _September 1, 1976_

Regulus walked stiffly between his parents as they crossed the platform. Briefly he glimpsed his brother and he barely concealed a scowl. _Traitor_ , he thought, remembering the way Sirius had literally walked out on them earlier in the summer—leaving his little brother to suffer his parents' wrath.

"Erase that scowl, Regulus. A proper heir does not show such unbecoming emotions as annoyance and anger," his mother said sternly. Well, he thought he'd concealed it. Regulus smoothed out his expression, though he wanted to scowl at his mother now.

"Have a good year," his father said. "Make us proud."

 _Is that possible_? Regulus wondered bitterly. _Everything I do you insist I can do better_. "I'll do my best, Father," he said instead, nodding to his father.

"Remember, you represent the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. Do be sure you reflect that at all times."

"Yes, Mother," Regulus said. _Like you haven't already told me the same thing every year since I began._ "Farewell." He raised a hand, then started pushing his trolley, carrying his trunk and his owl's cage, toward the train. Only a moment later he heard the distinctive _crack_ of apparation over the chatter of the growing crowd, and he was unsurprised that his parents hadn't stayed around to watch the train leave.

The next thing Regulus knew, he was sprawled on the ground, his ribs throbbing, and his trolley completely overturned. He was lucky the locking charm on his trunk held firm.

"Ugh," someone grunted. "I'm sor—"

"Watch where you're going, you prat," Regulus snapped, venting some of his frustration on this careless stranger. "Now you've gone and dirtied my new robes. Mother and Father won't be pleased," he muttered, half-smiling. It was a poor revenge, but it was vengeance nonetheless.

"I'm sorry," the other person said, and he sounded sincere. Someone else was snickering in the background. A hand entered Regulus's field of vision. He took it and let the other person help him to his feet. When he was standing, he found himself facing a boy he'd never seen before. His longish black hair was tied back away from his face, though a few stray pieces refused to cooperate. The boy's grey-green eyes glinted like Sirius's did when he was plotting mischief, except with less vindictive pleasure. He had aristocratic features, vaguely resembling James Potter. "I can clean them if you want," the boy offered, gesturing to Regulus's robes with his wand.

Regulus grunted, not caring either way. The boy waved his wand and the dust vanished from Regulus's robes. He was slightly impressed with the casual display of nonverbal magic. He had to be at least a sixth year then.

"I'm Harrison Carter, by the way," the boy said with a friendly smile. That was when Regulus realized he wasn't wearing any house colors. His black robes only had the Hogwarts crest on them, and they were open, showing that he wore stylish muggle clothes underneath.

"Regulus Black," Regulus replied with a nod.

"And I'm Joselyn Carter, twin sister to the prat," a girl cut in, taking Regulus by surprise. Then he remembered the person snickering, and saw the irritated grimace Harrison cast at the girl—who, Regulus realized, looked almost exactly like Harrison, even down to similar colors in their choice of muggle clothes. Twins indeed. She didn't have any house colors on, either, and her long black hair was pulled into a loose ponytail at the nape of her neck.

"Pleased to meet you," Regulus said, inclining his head and taking her offered hand. He refrained from kissing her knuckles in the traditional pureblood greeting, simply because Regulus had no desire to, and, so far, he couldn't see what could be gained from currying favor with either of them. And from their last name, they weren't purebloods and would probably be amused, if not offended, at the attempt in the first place. "I don't think I've seen you before. And you don't have any house colors on…" Regulus trailed off, waiting for them to supply the answer.

"We're transfer students, new this year," Joselyn answered, shrugging.

 _No wonder they didn't have any fear in approaching me_. "Of course. Do you have a House preference?" _Would they hate him once they realized his robes were lined in green and silver_?

The twins exchanged a glance and shrugged in unison. "We don't know enough about them to make a choice," Harrison said. Was it just Regulus, or did he seem evasive? "I, personally, would be okay with anywhere."

Regulus was surprised to see that the boy meant it. The girl nodded in agreement. "I hope to see you around, then. I'm a fifth year, by the way."

"We'll be sixth years, but we'll keep an eye out for you," Joselyn said, winking at him. Regulus was suddenly glad he wasn't easily flustered; though he was reluctant to admit it, the girl _was_ attractive, and it seemed she knew it. But Regulus simply nodded to the pair, then grabbed his trunk and owl cage and got on the train. Glancing back, he saw the other two make their way toward another entrance.

The train ride passed as usual. Regulus sat with some of his housemates, though he had no particular liking for any of them. There wasn't much conversation, but then there usually wasn't. Regulus passed most of the train ride reading his fifth year Transfiguration book—it was the one class he was most worried about for his OWLs and he wanted to get as much of a head start as possible.

Finally, the Express reached Hogsmeade Station. It was a relief to leave the cramped train compartment for the Great Hall and eat something more substantial than a pumpkin pasty. Regulus took his regular spot at the Slytherin table, several seats away from Malfoy, Avery, and Mulciber, nearer to Davis and Greengrass from the Quidditch team. He wasn't friends, per say, with either of them, but they were among the most neutral Slytherin students and certainly the most tolerable of the upper years. Regulus didn't have the patience for anyone younger than third year, and even fourth years were irritating (never mind that just a few months ago Regulus was one of them).

Not long after Regulus took his seat, the new first years marched into the Great Hall, emotions anywhere from terrified to awed written on nearly every face. Regulus took a moment to try and guess the new Slytherins, but he was distracted when the last two students entered the Hall. It was Harrison and Joselyn, the Carter twins he'd met on the platform that morning. Neither of them looked as nervous as the tiny first years, but there was still some slight apprehension on both faces. Harrison caught his eye across the Hall and offered Regulus a slight smile, to which Regulus gave an almost imperceptible nod in reply. Harrison then continued to scan the Hall, and Regulus noticed a poorly hidden look of distaste when his eyes landed on Malfoy. He wondered at it, but didn't bother to think about it. Maybe they'd had an unpleasant encounter on the train. If Lucius had noticed the new students, he wouldn't put it past him to try and ingratiate himself to them.

The Sorting went by quickly, with Slytherin house gaining a grand total of seven new first years—the number of new Slytherins had been shrinking for years, but this was the lowest of the low, especially since all the other houses got at least ten new students, Ravenclaw gaining eleven. Regulus hid a scowl; their bad name was spreading, ever since the Dark Lord began rising to power.

"Thank you for your attention," Headmaster Dumbledore began when the first years were finished being Sorted and only the Carter twins remained. "We have two transfer students joining us this year as well, and they will now be Sorted." He glanced to Professor McGonagall, who opened the scroll she'd been reading names from again.

"Carter, Harrison," she called. Harrison stepped forward, looking a little pale. He also looked ridiculous sitting on the stool—it was just a little tall for the majority of eleven-year-olds, but Harrison, being a little taller than average for a sixteen-year-old, looked gangly and out of place. At least the Sorting Hat didn't hide his face like it did most of the first years.

Regulus waited anxiously for Harrison's house to be announced. It wasn't that he thought he'd end up in Slytherin, but he _was_ one of the first people _ever_ to see past his robe color and his last name and see a real person.

It seemed to take forever. The entire Hall was so silent you could hear a quill drop, every house hoping for an experienced student to join their ranks. Finally, after at least five minutes, the Hat opened its brim wide and shouted: "Gryffindor!"

Regulus scowled. So much for that. Harrison's— _Carter's_ sister followed, and took several minutes as well. She went pale partway through and shook her head frantically, and Regulus's scowl deepened. Then: "Gryffindor!"

Regulus didn't bother to look their way the rest of the night. They were Gryffindors now; by the time they next met, they'd have learned all about Gryffindor house and would want nothing to do with a "slimy snake" of Slytherin house.

The week passed slowly, as the first week back at Hogwarts always did. Regulus only ever saw the two Carters with _Potter_ and his friends, Sirius among them, or with each other. Rumors were already starting to circulate about how Harrison was already part of Potter's group of mischief makers, that he fit in perfectly, and never gave any other student a second look. While Regulus knew not to take any rumors at face value, given that the other sixth years never mentioned that Harrison spoke to anyone outside his own house, it was hard to disbelieve those rumors. Joselyn was only ever seen with her brother or in the company of the other sixth year Gryffindor girls. From Lupin and Evans in prefect meetings, it seemed neither of them could do any wrong. They were both star students, shooting toward the top of the class in nearly every subject. Even the professors were impressed with their performance. It was just like Potter and his group—they were perfect. Sure, they got detentions, but not nearly as many as they rightfully deserved for the pranks they'd pulled, and that only made them more popular.

By the end of the second week, Regulus had given up all hope of either of the Carters being any different from any other Gryffindors, despite how they'd seemed when Regulus encountered them on the platform on September 1.

Like the previous two weekends, and like he assumed every coming weekend would be, Regulus spent most of his time in the library. He found it difficult to concentrate in his common room, and with all the politicking that always went on at the beginning of each year, there was just too much to focus on to be any kind of effective with his homework. So he came to the library, picking his usual table toward the back where he wouldn't be disturbed. That Sunday, he was busy with his latest piece of Transfiguration homework when he received two unexpected visitors.

Regulus looked up when he heard approaching footsteps, intending to discount whoever it was as soon as he determined their identity and their purpose. However, the two students approaching were not who he expected. He stared in surprise before he scowled and looked back down at his text, wanting nothing to do with them.

"Hi, Regulus," the girl said cheerfully.

Regulus sneered. "Congratulations. You remember my name. Now get out of my sight, _Gryffindor_."

Both of them looked taken aback at the hostility in his voice, but Regulus didn't care.

"No need to speak like that to my sister," the boy said warningly. "And…I'd like to apologize for not seeking you out sooner than this. It's been a busy few weeks, settling in." He summoned an extra chair, _wordlessly_ , and set it across from Regulus before taking a seat. His sister followed suit.

Regulus eyed them critically as they both took out homework supplies. They didn't seem to notice him anymore. Finally, he broke the silence. "What do you want?" he asked suspiciously.

"To understand Potions as well as my dear brother," Joselyn said with a smirk cast in her brother's direction.

"To finish my Arithmancy homework before dinner so I can get some sleep tonight," Harrison replied cheekily, grinning at his sister.

"I mean," Regulus began, frustrated, "what do a couple of _Gryffindors_ want with a 'slimy snake' like me?"

Harrison rolled his eyes. "Just because we're wearing red ties now doesn't mean we automatically hate green. Surprisingly, it _isn't_ a requirement for belonging to Gryffindor house."

 _He's been spending too much time with Lupin and Potter_. Regulus was about to say so when Joselyn snorted incredulously. "What he _means_ to say is, we're still the same people we were when Harry knocked you over on the platform. Being Sorted into Gryffindor didn't change that."

Harrison mock-glared at his sister for reminding him of his clumsiness in such a casual way, then he turned and smiled openly at Regulus. "Like she said. I'm still willing to be friends if you are."

Regulus eyed his outstretched hand with suspicion, studying his and Joselyn's faces for any sign of deceit or mocking. He saw none. Finally, he accepted Harrison's hand and his offer of friendship. "I'll trust you, because you seem like decent people. Unlike _others_ ," Regulus muttered in addition, not quite able to keep the bitterness from his voice.

"We'll strive to live worthy of that trust," Joselyn said solemnly, but the corners of her mouth twitched in amusement. Regulus felt his own mouth twitch in response, almost smiling—he hadn't smiled genuinely for years, probably not since before Sirius went to Hogwarts.

"We study here every weekend if you'd like to join us," Harrison offered, though he cast an apologetic look at his sister as he did. _Why_?

Regulus hesitated, but nodded shortly, acknowledging the offer at least. With that the tension was broken and the three were able to work in companionable silence for some time. After about two hours, though, Regulus couldn't focus anymore on Transfiguration, and he'd finished everything else. So he got to his feet and offered a hesitant farewell to the two Carters before he left.

The next several weeks, even until two months since the start of term, Regulus usually only saw Harrison, and frequently Joselyn, in the library on the weekend. They didn't talk a lot, mostly because Regulus wasn't inclined to conversation and he was too proud to ask for help with the homework he was struggling with. But the few things Harrison said, and things he heard (mostly from Severus, though that wasn't much either), began to build a fuller picture of who Harrison Carter was.

Regulus discovered that Harrison was a man of few words. Sure, he'd banter and tease with the best of them, and sometimes he was quite witty, but otherwise he preferred to listen than speak. When he did open his mouth, it was typically something unusually profound. He also had a temper, as Regulus discovered only three weeks into term. Sirius had played a "prank" on Severus—if hanging someone upside-down from their ankle and hexing them before leaving them indefinitely counted as a prank—and Harrison found out. And he ripped into Sirius almost as badly as their mum often had for misbehavior, though without any attacks on his actual person—verbal or otherwise.

Considering he willingly hung with Potter and his cronies, Harrison liked to laugh, and did so often. He also liked to make others laugh. But there were moments when a look would come over Harrison's face that was about the farthest from a laugh as one could get. Regulus understood that Harrison and his sister were orphans, though he didn't know the details, and it had apparently happened over the summer—a recent loss. So the shadow that occasionally crossed Harrison's face was explainable—if no one cared to look deeper than that. But there were things he said, offhand comments usually that weren't meant to be taken seriously, that made Regulus wonder just how deep that pain went.

Then there was the incident in DADA, which had spread quickly through the Hogwarts rumor mill. The professor had set the sixth years to face a boggart a few days before Halloween. That was normal; it was practically a tradition, across all years third and up. What _wasn't_ normal was the rumor—that Regulus later confirmed with Severus, who had been in the same class—that Harrison's boggart had been a dementor, and he hadn't been able to face it. Hadn't been able to perform the _third year_ spell that would have rendered the boggart harmless. In fact, he'd left class early after nearly passing out and wasn't seen until lunchtime. Four hours later.

After that it was the Halloween prank Potter and his gang played. Regulus was convinced Harrison was an incurable prankster, because, though he denied it, Regulus _knew_ Harrison had been behind at least part of the plan for that prank, if not one of the principle executers. Not to mention the stunt he pulled with Peeves, fireworks, and water bombs right after the Halloween feast that had earned him three weeks of detention. Then he'd been unnaturally subdued for a few days after Halloween. That was abnormal because, from what Regulus had observed, he'd been wholeheartedly part of the prank—he shouldn't have been upset about a few detentions, especially since they weren't even his first. And the teasing and mocking that followed wasn't _that_ bad. At least he wasn't the target of regular hexings, like Regulus was just for being Sirius's younger brother and a Slytherin (and seeker of the Slytherin Quidditch team, but that wasn't as relevant—most of the time).

Additionally, Harrison was fiercely loyal, which made sense considering he was Gryffindor (Regulus could scarcely even think that word without scowling). He'd defend his friends and family with tooth and nail, and anyone else who happened to be a victim. Regulus discovered this personally in the week leading up to the first Quidditch game of the year—Slytherin versus Gryffindor.

Regulus was on his way to his Charms class, taking a little-used corridor because he'd already been targeted several times that week, stupid Gryffindors trying to take out the seeker to give themselves an edge. So far he'd escaped unscathed, but that was why he was taking a less popular route to class. Then a shout echoed behind him and a stunning spell flew past his ear—if it hadn't been for his seeker reflexes it would have caught him, and then who knows what they would have done. As it was he whirled to avoid it, placing himself with his back to the wall. Cursing, Regulus readied his wand, waiting for the perpetrators to come into view so he could get them back.

"There he is, the little snake, cowering against the wall," a voice drawled. Regulus gritted his teeth—he recognized that voice. It was Perkins. He was the Gryffindor seeker and no good at all, but he was also a regular tormenter of Slytherins.

"Too bad you missed, Cameron," another voice said. Its owner, flanked by Perkins and Bole, another regular tormentor, finally came into view from the shadowy corridor. "It would have been fun to play with him while he couldn't fight back."

"Think you're tough, do you?" Regulus drawled lazily, twirling his wand around his fingers. The idiots were annoyingly adept, and these three against just Regulus would be a challenge. But Regulus was up for a challenge. "You know you sound like some of the older Slytherins you despise."

"Shut up, _snake_ ," Bole sneered, raising his wand.

"You know, it's cute that you think I'll be insulted by that. I'm a Slytherin; of _course_ I'm a snake. Isn't that right, _lion cub_?"

"I said, shut up," Bole sneered again.

"I think we'll have to make him. Maybe if we hex his mouth shut he'll show a little respect, you know, for his _betters_."

Regulus couldn't help it; he scoffed. "Are you kidding? Three on one makes you better than me?"

Coots, the new Gryffindor beater, snarled and whipped his wand toward Regulus. Regulus deflected his hex with a shield, sending the spell flying back down the corridor. " _Snakes_ are never better than lions," he sneered. Regulus retaliated with a disarming hex. Coots managed to dodge and it hit Bole instead. But that didn't stop Coots from trying again, this time with his fist.

"Dirty muggle," Regulus muttered, narrowly dodging the beater's fist. There was a cry of outrage and Regulus hissed in sudden pain and surprise. His hand went automatically to his left arm, where a cutting hex had sliced both his sleeve and his skin. Regulus gritted his teeth again, this time in anger. "You _bastard_ ," he said coldly, then he let his wand do the talking.

Spells immediately began flying between them without any type of order, cast from both sides. Regulus managed to avoid the worst of them, but he got another cutting hex in the same place as before purely by accident, and more than one knockback jinx had shoved him into the stone wall. Regulus was pleased to see his own cutting hex had gotten Perkins on the cheek, and Bole was wheezing.

Suddenly Regulus heard two pairs of running footsteps, and his stomach dropped. They didn't bring reinforcements, did they? He was already growing tired of dodging and blocking; he wouldn't last a lot longer. So he resorted to his tongue again.

"Do you Gryffindors really lack such bravado that you need three to take on one?"

"It's insurance, and witnesses to say you attacked first," Perkins snapped.

"That's even more pathetic," Regulus sneered, dodging yet another hex.

"Oy! Knock it off," someone growled. Regulus didn't immediately recognize the voice, so he ignored the newcomer.

"Just because you're Gryffindor doesn't make you better than us," he sneered. "I bet your captain would be ever so pleased to hear one of his star players needed two buddies to attack a lone Slytherin," Regulus taunted. He was trying to buy himself time, get them so enraged they couldn't think straight and then make a break for it. He knew when he was fighting a losing battle.

"Shut up, _snake_ ," Perkins retorted furiously. A nasty boils hex was right on target, but Regulus cast one of his own, one he'd learned from Severus. Suddenly a shield appeared between them, absorbing both spells, and Regulus started in shock.

"You call yourselves Gryffindors?" Harrison demanded, not lowering his wand. "Ganging up on a single student, _lording_ it over him? You're no better than the Slytherins you claim to hate."

Regulus watched in astonishment as Harrison Silenced his _own_ housemate when he tried to protest and make excuses. He was also shocked by the sheer _fury_ in Harrison's face.

"I am frankly ashamed to be in the same house as you," he began fiercely. "Do you know what you were doing? It's not proving a point. It's not revenge. It's not even intimidation. It's bullying, plain and simple. And you know what else? _I hate bullies_."

There was a story there, Regulus knew. Coots tried to protest again. "You'd defend a _snake_ over your own house?"

"I'll defend _any_ victim of bullying, no matter what color tie they're wearing," Harrison retorted.

"I have to agree, frankly," a new voice cut in, and the hard edge in his voice made even Regulus wary. "Five points from Gryffindor— _each_. And I _will_ be telling Professor McGonagall about this."

"But—" Bole tried to protest, but he shut up immediately at Harrison's glare. Regulus firmly reminded himself _never_ to get on his bad side.

"I'm sure you have better places to be," Harrison's companion said pointedly, yellow eyes narrowed dangerously. "So get there."

The three younger Gryffindors glared and exchanged a look, then they passed Harrison and Lupin and started walking away. Regulus turned to walk away as well. He heard the incantation at the same time Harrison did, but the latter was faster. A shield blocked the first, then three hexes shot out of Harrison's wand before Regulus could even blink, and three sudden cries of pain were proof those hexes had met their targets.

"Attacking when his back is turned? You three are a _disgrace_."

"And another ten points from Gryffindor," Lupin growled after them. Regulus had turned and was staring at the two in shock and confusion. Finally, he looked at Harrison.

"Why would you hex your own housemates?"

"Because they'll never learn otherwise," Harrison replied darkly, clearly still fuming over the behavior of the three younger Gryffindors.

"Unfortunately, I'll have to take five points off Slytherin as well, for casting spells in the corridor," Lupin said apologetically, his lips twitching. Regulus shrugged; he really couldn't care less.

"They would have deserved it," he said. "But shouldn't you take points off Harrison, as well? He used magic in the corridor, too."

Lupin glanced at Harrison with a faint smile. Harrison gave Lupin a look, like he was daring the prefect to do it anyway. "That won't teach him anything, and he'll earn them all back and then some in class later anyway, so there's no point. You're Regulus, right?"

"That's right," Regulus answered suspiciously.

"Why were they targeting you?" Harrison asked, sounding marginally calmer now.

"Didn't you know? I'm the Slytherin seeker," Regulus replied smugly. Even if it did make him the target of quite a few unhappy Gryffindors, before and after a game and especially after a defeat, it was one of very few things he'd gotten because of ability, rather than his name, and he was proud of it. It was also one of the only things his parents bothered to praise him about.

"Congratulations," Harrison said with a faint smile. "Are you all right?"

Lupin was watching curiously; it seemed Harrison had kept their…acquaintance a secret from his friends.

Regulus shrugged, and bit back a wince as the cut on his shoulder made itself known again. "Nothing I can't handle on my own." And indeed, he'd dealt with far worse after one of his mother's temper tantrums.

"Is that—did they use a _cutting curse_ on you?" Harrison asked in furious disbelief.

Regulus shifted uncomfortably but shrugged again. "Like I said, nothing I can't handle." The cutting curse was one of his mother's favorite punishments, along with a burn curse and a curse that made it look and feel like you'd been flogged.

Lupin cleared his throat awkwardly, reminding them of his presence. Regulus bit his tongue and forced down an uncomfortable blush; he hated others seeing him vulnerable, and with the direction this conversation was going, it was possible more would be revealed than Regulus wanted _anyone_ to know.

"I'll meet you in class, Harry," Lupin said, then he left, rather quickly.

"Later," Harrison called after him, then he turned back to Regulus, who scowled. Why didn't he just go with his friend and leave Regulus alone? "I can heal that, if you want. It might not be bad, but I bet it still stings."

"It's nothing," Regulus said defensively. Yes, it stung like the devil, and he could feel the blood running down his arm. But it was _nothing_ compared to what else he'd endured. Why all the fuss over a little cut?

Harrison set his jaw stubbornly. "It will take less than a second, then no one will know a bunch of Gryffindors got the jump on you," he said with a slight smile that looked a little forced.

Regulus mirrored the stubborn set of Harrison's jaw, trying to stare him down. He was right, though; people would ask questions and his pride would suffer if he was forced to admit he'd been cursed by a Gryffindor. Finally, he sighed forcefully. "Fine. Fix it, if it makes you feel better."

"I'm hoping it will make _you_ feel better," Harrison answered, grinning now. Regulus swallowed hard at the unexpected emotion that came with that sentence. No one ever cared about how he felt. Ever. And no one he knew would even bother with such a small cut, even if— _damn_! Regulus winced as Harrison rolled up the sleeve of his robe over the cut. That bloody _hurt_!

Harrison gritted his teeth at Regulus's wince, his eyes dark with anger again. But his hand was steady as he raised his wand and murmured the incantations to heal the cut. There was an itching sensation as the cut sealed itself and then the blood vanished. Then Harrison muttered something else, and when Regulus looked he saw that Harrison had fixed his robe sleeve _and_ the sleeve of his shirt underneath as well. It looked like nothing had happened at all.

"Thanks," Regulus said grudgingly, shaking out his sleeve until it hung properly on his arm again. Harrison eyed him critically for a moment, then spoke, his voice more subdued.

"Does this happen often?"

Regulus scoffed. "Often, he says. If _any_ Gryffindor above fourth year—aside from a select few," Regulus added, glancing at Harrison and thinking of Lupin and Evans, the two Gryffindor sixth year prefects, who mostly ignored him— "finds me alone in the hall, they curse first and talk second."

"Then why do you walk by yourself?"

Regulus opened his mouth, then closed it and looked away stubbornly. "We don't see things eye to eye, my housemates and I," he finally answered. That was an understatement. There was only one Slytherin he could tolerate, and that was Severus Snape. The rest all had hidden agendas and wanted to take advantage of the Black name—or make fun of it, because of the few blood traitors that had "sullied" it. That was how it always was in Slytherin. You didn't have friends; you had allies, and tools, and debts and favors to exchange. Severus was the only one who didn't really care what he could gain by being associated with the only Black still in his parents' favor.

Suddenly Regulus felt a firm and strangely comforting hand on his shoulder. He looked up as Harrison began to speak. "If you ever need a fresh perspective, or a break from your housemates, feel free to come find me," he said. Regulus studied his face for any hint of deception, but Harrison wore his emotions openly, and there was nothing but sincere concern and—dare Regulus hope? —friendship in the older boy's eyes. Regulus nodded shortly, and tried not to show his surprise when Harrison handed him his book bag—Regulus hadn't even realized he'd dropped it.

"Take care, Reg." Regulus flinched.

"Later, Harrison. And don't call me Reg," Regulus said with a scowl, then he turned and headed purposefully down the corridor.


	6. Potions

Hi everyone! As per a few reviews, I present to you a chapter from Severus's perspective. This corresponds to Chapters 7 and 8 of _A Mishap and an Opportunity_. This also fulfills my promise to update before Christmas, though I still plan to get another chapter out on _A Mishap_ on Friday or Saturday. One is already in the works, so fingers crossed! In case I don't get to it, though, Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, all that. Hope you enjoy getting into Severus's mind!

 **Potions**

As always, Severus was one of the first people to enter the potions classroom for the first class of the year. He took his usual seat and started thumbing through the first few chapters of the sixth year text. The dim light made it slightly difficult to see, but he was well used to it, living in the dimly lit dungeons for five years now. He'd already made numerous adjustments to many of the potions, and his neat but cramped handwriting already littered the pages. He heard the other students filing in, the murmur of conversation mingling with the shuffling of feet and rustling of supplies, but Severus ignored them. Then he heard the laughter of Potter's gang and he scowled at his textbook, his shoulders hunching involuntarily as he recalled their humiliating prank at the end of last term.

A familiar voice caught his ears and Severus glanced up hopefully. He caught her eye, but she scowled and looked away, then started whispering to her roommates. An ache in his chest, Severus lowered his head again, not even bothering to read anymore. Everyone had arrived by now, and the seat beside him remained empty. It looked like he'd be on his own. Again.

A scraping noise right beside him made Severus look up, just as an unfamiliar student spoke to him.

"Do you mind if I sit here?"

Severus narrowed his eyes, then grimaced in distaste as he took in the red and gold tie the boy wore.

"Don't you have any friends yet?" he asked mockingly. It was the new boy, the one who'd been sorted into Gryffindor with his twin sister. The boy's hair was almost as much of a mess as Potter's, save for the fact that he wore it longer, and it made Severus scowl instinctively. Severus hadn't bothered to pay attention at the Sorting, but rumors of the new transfer students had even reached Slytherin house.

"Not yet. Besides, I've heard you're a wizard at potions. I need all the help I can get." The boy smiled sheepishly, his eyes glinting in amusement at the horrible pun he'd made. Severus quickly schooled his features so they didn't reveal his surprise at the praise—however clumsily given—but he may have been too late. He narrowed his eyes again at the boy, studying him intently. His face was open, honest, though there was a shadow in his eyes that was painfully familiar. After a moment, Severus nodded curtly. He'd give the kid a chance, but at the first prejudiced comment or veiled insult, he would get worse than Potter and his gang. And no way in hell would he be Severus's potions partner if he couldn't even brew properly.

The moment the new boy sat down, the door behind the teacher's desk opened and the professor emerged. The rotund man was all smiles, and it made Severus scowl. He didn't particularly like Professor Slughorn, but at least he was a decent teacher. He was just too infuriatingly cheerful all the time.

"Good morning! Kits, books, and scales out, please." There was rustling as students quickly took out their things. Severus scowled again. Idiots. It was Potions class; of course they'd need all that. Why they waited for the instruction to take everything out was beyond him. He was marginally pleased to see that his new seat partner already had everything out, and everything looked to be in good repair.

"Now, then. I've prepared a sampling of potions I thought would interest you. You should all be able to make each one flawlessly by the time of your NEWTs are over! You ought to have heard of them all. Can anyone tell me what this one is?"

Severus's hand shot into the air. He'd already identified all the samples Slughorn had set out, though he wasn't as certain about the clear one. The slow-boiling brown sludge Slughorn indicated was, of course, Polyjuice Potion. His partner raised his hand as well, a strange mix of distaste and nostalgia on his face. Slughorn smiled happily at all the students who'd raised their hands—at least half the students had their hand up. Severus scowled when Slughorn called on one of the Ravenclaws, an airhead of a boy called Fenwick. At least he lived up to the Ravenclaw reputation, as evidenced by his answer.

"Polyjuice potion, sir," he answered. "It can change your appearance to that of anyone in the world, but only for a limited time, depending on the dosage."

"Excellent, Mr. Fenwick, excellent! Take five points for Ravenclaw. You want to beware this one. Never know who's really your friend when they can transform into anyone, especially in times like these. Now, how about this one?" Slughorn indicated the clear potion.

The look of distaste on his seat partner's face deepened before he quickly schooled his expression into curiosity that seemed genuine enough. Fewer hands went up for the next potion, and Severus sneered as Potter raised his hand and Slughorn called on him.

"It's Veritaserum," he answered confidently. Severus's sneer deepened, because Potter had it right. "Colorless, odorless, and will leave you spilling your darkest secrets with barely a word." Severus longed to curse off the infernal smirk off Potter's face. He remembered far too well the prank they'd pulled with Veritaserum.

"Excellent. Five points to Gryffindor," Slughorn said jovially, his blue eyes glinting merrily. "The truth serum. Very popular, but highly regulated, during criminal trials. Now, how about this one?"

Another look of intense dislike appeared on Severus's partner's face, and Severus raised his eyebrow. What kind of negative experience would he have had with the truth serum? Especially since it was almost impossible to get one's hands on nowadays without a very good reason and very specific paperwork granting permission. Once again, though, the look disappeared almost as quickly as it appeared, and Severus was left wondering if maybe he'd imagined it.

Almost no one had their hands up for the next potion. Severus felt a flush of pleasure as he realized that only he, Lily, and two Ravenclaws (not Fenwick this time) had their hands up.

"Ms. Evans?"

"It's Amortentia, the world's most powerful love potion. It smells differently to each person according to what attracts us. Easily recognized by the characteristic spiraling steam," Lily said proudly. Severus felt a rush of both pleasure and jealousy—glad that his once-friend had gotten it right, but envious that she'd been the one to answer and not him.

"Exactly right, Ms. Evans. Another five points to Gryffindor. Now, the thing to remember about this one is that Amortentia does not and cannot create actual love, but rather a powerful obsession. Be wary." Slughorn gave the class a warning look that conflicted with the jolly glint in his eyes.

Severus heard a snicker off to his right. He glanced over to see Potter flushing as he glanced at Lily, and he scowled deeply. He didn't notice the fond smile on his partner's face.

"Professor, you haven't told us what this one is," another student commented, pointing at the gold potion, bubbling merrily in its little cauldron.

"Oho," Slughorn began, and Severus had the feeling he'd been waiting for this all lesson. "Yes, that. _That_ one, ladies and gentlemen, is a delightful little potion known as Felix Felicis. Does anyone—"

"It's liquid luck!" Lily burst out without waiting to be called on. Severus barely stopped a fond smile and scowled instead. "Just a mouthful gives you the luckiest day of your life!"

"Exactly right, Ms. Evans," Slughorn said, clearly surprised someone had been able to answer. "Take ten points for Gryffindor. A funny little potion, Felix Felicis. Incredibly tricky to make, and disastrous to get wrong. However, when brewed correctly, you find that all your endeavors tend to succeed until it wears off."

"Why wouldn't you take it every day, then?" the other student asked.

"If taken in excess," Slughorn explained, "it causes giddiness, recklessness, and dangerous overconfidence. Highly toxic in high quantities as well."

"Have you ever taken it, sir?" Black asked, and Severus scowled even more deeply. As much as he hated Potter, he hated Black more. He had _everything_ and turned his back on it repeatedly. Black was more vicious in his pranks and couldn't resist taunting Severus for hanging with the "dark" families, as if he wasn't a member of one himself. He fancied himself above the "dark" families, and it made Severus sick.

"Excellent question, Mr. Black. I have, in fact. Twice. Once in my youth and once not too long ago. Two tablespoons with breakfast. Two perfect days." The professor's eyes glazed over for a moment, then he refocused on the class. "And that," he added, "is what I offer as a prize at the end of this lesson."

The entire room went dead silent. Even Severus couldn't help leaning forward eagerly, waiting to hear the requirements to winning the lucky potion.

"One tiny bottle of Felix Felicis, just enough for twelve hours," he said, pulling a tiny, corked vial from his pocket to display. "From dawn until dusk, you will be lucky in everything you attempt. However," he cut in, breaking through the suddenly excited chatter, "I must warn you that Felix Felicis is banned in organized competitions—sporting events, for instance, examinations, or elections."

There was an audible groan from Potter and Black, and Severus sneered at them.

"The winner is to use it on an ordinary day only…and watch how that ordinary day becomes extraordinary!"

"And how, pray tell, are we to win it?" Avery spoke up in a condescending tone. Severus agreed—if Avery hadn't gotten there first, he would have said it.

"Why, by brewing a potion, of course! Everyone turn to page ten of _Advanced Potion Making_. We have just over an hour, which should be perfectly adequate to make a decent attempt at the Draught of Living Death. It is more complex than anything you've brewed before, so I do not expect perfection. However, this little bottle of Felix here will go to the best attempt. Off you go!"

There was a sudden scramble as more than half the class rushed to the store cupboard. Severus sneered at them and set about organizing his supplies and retrieving some of the ingredients from his personal kit as he referenced the book.

"I'm Harrison Carter," his seat partner said suddenly. Severus looked up, shocked. He'd thought the boy had joined the scramble for supplies.

"Severus Snape," he muttered, then he finished scribbling out a list of ingredients he still needed and headed for the store cupboard.

After a few minutes, everyone was back in their seats and brewing. Various odors filled the room that made Severus want to breathe deeply—he'd always loved the smell of brewing potions. Murmured conversation filled the room, broken only by the clatter or gentle hissing of ingredients being prepared and added. Severus worked best in silence. So, it seemed, did Harrison Carter. Occasionally he would read instructions aloud to himself, in a voice just below a whisper, but otherwise he said nothing. He was also incredibly precise—almost like Severus himself. Even though Severus was focused on his own brewing, he couldn't help glancing over every now and then, observing his seat partner. He was impressed by what he saw.

Partway through the class, he observed Carter having trouble with the sopophorous bean. He smirked to himself and crushed the bean with his knife—as he'd discovered the year before, the bean was virtually impervious to cutting unless the knife was wickedly sharp, but if crushed it would release the juices far better than cutting would. His potion immediately turned almost the exact shade of lilac described in the book. Severus then glanced over again, and his mouth dropped in surprise—Carter had crushed his bean, too, but it seemed it had released even more juice than Severus's had. His potion, once the bean was added, turned _exactly_ the right shade of lilac. He glanced between their utensils, and frowned in thought. His knife was stainless steel; Carter's was silver. More expensive, for sure, but it seemed to make a difference. Thoughtfully Severus jotted that down in his textbook as he began stirring. He noted with some surprise that Carter had notes in his book, too.

After a few moments, Severus glanced over again at Carter's potion—at exactly the moment the liquid lightened several shades.

"How did you do that?" Severus exclaimed in surprise. He was stirring exactly as the book described, but his potion was still more reddish-brown than light purple.

"Do what?" Carter asked confusedly.

"Make your potion look like that," Severus added enviously.

Carter shrugged. "I added an extra clockwise stir after every seven counterclockwise, so the ingredients—"

"Wouldn't settle," Severus murmured along with Carter, who nodded. That look of surprise was still on his face, though. Severus furrowed his brow and gave it a try, stirring counterclockwise after he was sure he'd stirred seven times. Immediately the color lightened. It was closer to red than pink, but it was a definite improvement. Severus nodded to Carter, grateful for the hint, especially since this was a competition. He continued stirring the new way, and after every clockwise stir the potion lightened several degrees.

"And time's…up!" Slughorn announced just as Severus's and Carter's potions turned almost completely clear, blue steam swirling up from both cauldrons. Slughorn began pacing around the classroom, glancing into cauldrons and occasionally giving the potions a stir or a sniff. Two of the Ravenclaws got an approving nod, as did Lily. Severus smirked to himself as Slughorn prodded Potter's cauldron and emerged coughing in a cloud of purple smoke. Then he reached Severus's cauldron, and Carter's.

"Oho! Well done, boys. See here, not one of you managed to make your potion quite as perfect as Mr. Carter's, here, and Mr. Snape is just behind him. Twenty points to Slytherin, Mr. Snape! And Mr. Carter is our clear winner. One vial of Felix Felicis to you, Harrison."

"Thank you, professor," Carter said, surprisingly humble. His cheeks flushed slightly as he accepted the vial and tucked it carefully into his robe pocket.

"Use it well, Mr. Carter. I expect to see great things from you this year." Slughorn winked, and Carter barely hid a grimace behind a fake smile. Well, at least he didn't have an ego the size of the classroom, like Potter did, Severus thought. Then Slughorn directed Severus, as well as Carter, Lily, and the two Ravenclaws to bottle up their potions for his stores. The rest vanished their potions. Carter shifted uncomfortably as he noticed Avery's glare, and Severus didn't blame him—Avery looked murderous. Severus didn't want to think about what he might have wanted the luck potion for.

The last few minutes of class were for tidying up and cleaning supplies. Carter gave Severus a sincere compliment on how well he'd done that made Severus flush awkwardly, and he left with a friendly smile and a "see you later!" The only thing that made Severus wary was the fact that he caught up with Potter and his gang as they left the classroom and immediately joined their conversation, looking perfectly content.

Severus was already in a bad mood when the fireworks went off. His housemates had been bugging him again about where his loyalties lay, and he was still not interested in answering. Then at breakfast he'd been drenched by a liquid swirling with color, only to find that color stained his skin a multitude of different colors. His only consolation was that the rest of the school got hit by it, too. He recognized the color patterns as that of a muggle mood ring. While Severus knew Potter and his gang were behind it (though he suspected Lupin was behind the idea), he couldn't help but be grudgingly impressed by the potion itself.

As usual in class, neither he nor Carter spoke much, only occasionally sharing tips and, since they were partner-brewing today, coordinating their efforts. When the class was over (and they'd each won ten points for their house), Carter tidied up their area while Severus took the potion to Slughorn's desk for grading. On the way back though, Severus suddenly found himself face-planting on the hard stone floor, banging his shoulder on the edge of their desk as he went down and his elbow hit the floor hard. Then Black trod on his hand.

"Slipped on your own grease, did you?" Black sneered, looking down at Severus with a nasty smirk.

"Shut up, _Black_ ," Severus sneered back, getting to his feet. He refused Carter's offered hand; he was already embarrassed enough. Accepting help from a Gryffindor—even a decent one like Carter—was more than his pride could take. "I see you still think you're better than the rest of us because you're a _Gryffindor_ , rather than a Slytherin where your family belongs."

Black drew his wand. "No one asked _you,_ Snivellus," he retorted.

"Stop it, Black," Lily said, appearing suddenly. Severus realized they were the only ones left in the room—himself, Lily and a few of her roommates, and Potter and his gang. And they were moving into the corridor as well.

"Lily-flower!" Potter called, shouldering past his mates. Severus's scowl matched hers.

"Back off, Potter. And don't call me that," Lily snapped.

"You're just jealous because you can't get the girl," Black said nastily. Severus glared at him even more fiercely.

"You leave me out of this!" Lily exclaimed, ignoring her roommates who were trying to get her away from the situation. Severus felt the familiar stab of pain in his chest as she ignored him as well, and almost missed Black's next comment.

"She's too good for the likes of a death eater wannabe like you," Black sneered.

Severus sneered back, and was pleased when Black's glare faltered ever so slightly. "Well, perhaps that's a good thing since I have no interest in mudbloods," he snapped without thinking.

There was a gasp and running footsteps, and Severus caught a fiery mane of auburn hair disappear around the corner. Regret stabbed at his chest.

"You take that back," Potter said coldly, his wand already drawn and leveled at Severus. He hid his surprise and sneered back.

"Or what?" Severus threatened, ignoring the trickle of fear at Potter's unusually cold expression. "Are you going to curse me?"

"If you don't take it back this instant, I swear to Merlin I will," Black cut in fiercely when Potter's wand tip lowered slightly.

"What? You can't stomach the language you grew up with? No wonder your parents didn't want you."

Something besides anger flickered across Black's face, but it was gone in an instant and his fingers tightened noticeably around his wand. "You take that back or so help me…" Black's voice trailed off threateningly, and that shiver of fear went down Severus's spine again—not that he'd admit it.

"That's enough, Sirius," Carter cut in, moving slightly between the two of them.

"Why?" Black demanded. "You heard what he said."

"I did. And I didn't like it, either," Carter replied. He gave Severus a pointed look—not a glare like one would give an enemy, but rather a look of disappointment, of reprimand. It was unexpected enough that it almost made him back down. "But that doesn't mean you get to threaten him," Carter finished, glaring at Black again with a similar expression.

"You don't get it, Harrison," Black said darkly, his voice low. His wand faltered, though.

"What? Can't curse me without your friend's permission?" Severus sneered with a nasty smirk. "You're more of a coward than I thought."

Black's features twisted in anger at the same time as he whipped his wand down. Severus echoed the motion, whipping his own wand up and casting a borderline-dark curse, because Black deserved it. Black sent a curse of his own, and Severus braced himself for impact—but it never came. Instead, both spells ricocheted off a shimmering shield that had materialized between them. One hit the dungeon wall and took a big chunk out of the stone. In the resulting debris and dust cloud, Severus lost track of the other one.

Black cursed and fired off another spell faster than Severus could react, but that one didn't hit its intended target either. Another shield shimmered into existence, absorbing the spell. Potter grabbed Black's wand arm and forcibly lowered it, but not without glaring at Severus. Carter caught Severus's eye and he realized that Carter had cast the two shield spells. In other words, he'd intervened between his two friends, turning the same amount of anger and reprimand at both parties. When he had every reason to side with Potter. Severus gave Carter a very subtle nod, then stalked off, throwing one last sneer at Black and Potter over his shoulder as he left.

It wasn't until that night at dinner that Severus heard what happened with the second spell that had bounced off Carter's shield. Apparently, Carter had taken a bone-breaker hex to the ribs, courtesy of Black, and had been in the hospital wing for a good several hours. Of course, the rumors were far wilder, but Severus by now knew how to deconstruct a Hogwarts rumor and discern more or less the truth. In effect, though, Carter took a spell for Severus, against his friends. And Severus didn't know what to do about it.

He didn't know any better what to say to Carter when they ran into each other in the library the following day. They studied together in silence, though Severus didn't get a lot of work done—he was too busy turning over in his mind what the proper response should be. In Slytherin, there would be a debt acknowledged and a favor exchanged, no questions asked. But seeing as the other party was as Gryffindor as one could get, the lines were blurred. Presumably, as a Gryffindor, a simple "thanks" should suffice.

"What for?"

Dammit, he'd said it out loud. Now he had to continue. Severus averted his gaze, embarrassed and uncertain. "For standing up for me," he mumbled. "Blocking Black's curse. Taking the hit." He felt his cheeks color with each word, until he could scarcely bear to look at Carter, not knowing what the response would be. Most people would probably laugh at him.

Severus peeked out of the corner of his eye and saw a very odd expression on Carter's face—bemusement. Like there was something incredibly strange and faintly amusing about Severus saying "thank you." Granted, it was rare, but Carter shouldn't know that yet. Then he smiled and the odd expression vanished.

"It's not a problem," Carter said, waving his hand vaguely. Then his expression turned more serious. "I don't like the way they treat you. Granted, you _have_ provoked them several times," he said pointedly. "But they're at fault, too, for rising to it. That doesn't make it right. Besides, Sirius's curse bloody hurt," Carter added with a sheepish smile. "I don't wish that on anyone else."

"Still…thanks," Severus said, feeling his cheeks color again with embarrassment.

"No problem," Carter repeated, smiling. Then he held out his hand. "Friends?"

Severus barely stopped his jaw from dropping. Who ever heard of a Gryffindor offering to be friends with a Slytherin? (He and Lily didn't count, having known each other since before Hogwarts). But there was something about Carter's…Harrison's smile and the sincerity in his grey-green eyes that made Severus want to be friends. He weighed the pros and cons in his mind, and, surprisingly, the pros outweighed the cons. Finally, he nodded and took the offered hand.

"Friends."


End file.
